My Life Would Suck Without You: Girl or Boy
by LadyMarMar
Summary: To make The Jewels the #1 band they have to sabotage their ultimate competition, Boyztown. How? Dawn has to pretend she's a guy and audition for Boyztown. Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, Oldrivalshipping,Pokeshipping and MossShipping and CurtainShipping
1. The Plan

"Dawn, May, Misty and Leaf come here in the conference room now!"Gardenia, the manager of the hottest girl band, The Jewels aka Dawn, Misty, May and Leaf shouted. The girls gulped.

"I don't want The Jewels to die!" May screamed.

"Where the heck did those words come from?" Dawn asked, poking Leaf's head with her index finger.

"I think Leaf means is that when Gardenia tells us to go to the conference room while shouting it probably means BAD NEWS." Misty explained walking over to May and Dawn. May nodded.

"But we're not even sure if it's bad news or good news." Leaf said walking over to the other three.

"Well if you guys, want to find out we should better be going." Dawn said, putting a piece of strawberry candy in her mouth.

"Okay!" the other three said. And they headed for the conference room.

* * *

"As you know, our biggest competition is the boy band, Boyztown." Gardenia said.

"Ya we know." The girls said.

"Now you might also heard that Kenny Kengo, one of the members of Boyztown has left the group and they are having auditions for the newest future member of Boyztown." Gardenia said.

"Yes we did hear that news…but why are we here?" May said.

"Too sabotage them." Gardenia said with an evil grin.

"How?" Dawn asked.

"Simple. Tomorrow after your concert with Boyztown, one of you will have your hair cut and audition for their stupid band." Gardenia said. The room went silent.

"WHAT?! We won't cut our hair! We don't want to have a boy-cut at the age of sixteen!" the girls screamed in unison.

"Come on, girls which is more important to you, your hair or The Jewels?" Gardenia asked.

"…The Jewels" they said in an almost not audible voice.

"Good Girls!" Gardenia said, mentally patting the girls' heads.

"But which one of us will do it?" Leaf asked, worried that it might be her.

"Y-Ya, who's gonna do it?" they asked, nervously shaking.

"To be fair it's going to be random. I put your names all in this box and whichever girl I pick will be the one to do it." Gardenia explained, getting the box. The girls gulped.

"Here I go!" Gardenia said, getting one of the folded papers. She read it.

"So…who is it?" they all asked nervously getting up from their seats.

"Dawn Hikari…" Gardenia murmured.

"…WHAT?! Why me?!" Dawn whimpered.

"It's okay, Dawn. It'll be easy." Her best friend, May said, giving her comforting hug.

"Yeah Dawn, it's going to be fine." Leaf said, giving her a friendly hug.

"It's all going to be fine." Misty said giving her friend a reassuring hug.

"Okay Okay. As long as you guys will help all the way." Dawn said, returning the hugs.

"Of course that's what friends are for!" Leaf said, smiling.

"And maybe a boy-cut will look kinda good on me. Maybe I'll look hotter." Dawn said. The room went silent…and then burst into laughter.

"Dawn, we'll teach you how to be like a boy with the help of my friend, Volkner." Gardenia said, holding Dawn's hands. Dawn nodded.

"So when does training begin?" Dawn asked.

"NOW!" Gardenia shouted which cause everyone's ears to ring.

* * *

"This is how you walk like a man." Volkner instructed, walking very manly.

"Now you do it, Dawn." Volkner said.

"Okay." Dawn replied, standing up from her pink bean bag.

"You can do it Dawn!" Her friends cheered. But when she started doing her man walk she didn't look like a man…she looked gay!

"Dawn, don't shake your bootie." Volkner instructed.

"Okay!" Dawn said.

"Watch me do it again" Volkner said, doing his walk once again.

"Now you do it." Volkner said.

'Don't shake your bootie, Dawn…unless you want to look gay.' Dawn thought. Once again She wasn't successful.

"Again!" she shouted! 'This is going to be a LONG day.' Volkner thought. She already did 50 walks but she stilwasnt getting it.

Surprisingly, when Dawn did her man walk for the 51st she actually did look like a man!

* * *

"Dawn, finally you did it! Lesson one: How to walk like a man complete." Volkner said, smiling.

"Yipee!" Dawn, May, Misty and Leaf said while jumping up and down clapping their hands.

"Now Dawn show me how you eat." Volkner ordered.

"Okie Dokie artichoke!" Dawn said, reaching for a slice of pepperoni pizza. Dawn gobbled it up in less than a minute, leaving a few ketchup marks on her mouth.

"That won't be a problem for you! You already kinda do eat like a boy, Dawn." May said. Dawn stuck her tongue out like a five year old.

"She's right! Dawn you do kind of eat like a boy. Lesson 2: How to eat like a boy complete!" Volkner said giving a high five to Dawn.

"Hip Hip Hurrah, Dawn you did it!" her friends cheered.

"I guess that completes your training Dawn. But don't forget Dawn never ever scream when you see an insect or anything scary or gross or they might think you're gay or you're really a girl." Volkner said.

"Yup! Thank you so much, Volkner!" Dawn said giving him a tight hug.

"It's my pleasure, Dawn. Now I must be leaving goodbye!" Volkener waved goodbye.

"Bye!" The Jewels said.

"Wow, Dawn! You did it!" Misty said.

"I know right! I never actually thought I can do this." Dawn said, hugging her friends.

"We'll always got each others' back." Leaf said patting her friend on the back.

"Thanks, Leaf!" Dawn thanked her friend.


	2. The Concert for Peace

**Here's the second chapter!!!! The Concert for Peace!!! Enjoy!!! **

**_~I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!!!~_**

**

* * *

**

'Am I really going to be able to do this, especially if I'm surrounded with stupid, gross boys?' Dawn thought, poking her egg and bacon.

"Something wrong, Dawn?" Gardenia asked concerned.

"Eh!? Nothing to worry about!" Dawn said, laughing nervously.

"That's when we worry the most." Misty murmured.

"Misty…I told you guys nothing's wrong! See!" Dawn said gobbling up her bacon.

"Okay Okay!" Misty said, convinced.

* * *

"_Since you been gone_" they sang the line which ended the song for their concert later.

"Good Job, girls! Take a break for a few minutes." Gardenia said.

"I love that song!" Leaf said, unplugging her green electric keyboard.

"I know right! Kelly Clarkson is such a talented composer and singer!" Dawn said, placing her pink electric guitar in its pink glass case.

"So, Dawn…I really wish you good luck later for the auditions!" Misty said getting up from her blue drums.

"Thanks, Misty!" Dawn said. "Dawn…" May said, placing her red bass guitar in its case.

"Yes?" Dawn asked. "Destroy Boyztown…especially that vain Drew!" May shouted pumping her fists in the air.

All of them sweat-dropped except for May.

"What did Drew do to you?" Misty asked.

"Yeah what did he do?" Leaf asked.

"Well you see…." May began.

_-Flashback- _

"_Hi May!" Drew said. _

_"What do you want, ignorant green baboon?" May asked giving him an annoyed look. _

_"Relax, relax. Come with me!" he said, pulling May's arm. _

_May blushed. 'Aah! Why am I blushing? I can't consider liking this ignorant green baboon…especially because he's a rival of The Jewels. Snap out of it May.' May thought. _

_"Let me go!" May commanded._

_ Drew pretended he didn't hear anything. _

_Drew stopped in front of a D.I.Y. shop. _

_"Here we are." Drew said smirking. _

_"Why are we here?" May asked. _

_"Guys do it!" Drew shouted. _

_"Do wha-"May said but was cut off because red paint spilled on top of her making her look like a red blob. _

_Drew took a picture of the red blob….Oops….I mean May in red paint. _

_"Grrrr!" May said, giving Drew the scariest death glare you can imagine. _

_"Why May or should it be red blob, you don't like my surprise?" Drew said smirking._

_"WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF GREEN CRAP?! I hate you!" May shouted. _

_She slapped Drew, leaving a red slap mark on his cheek. _

_"I HATE YOU! You're going to regret ths!" May shouted leaving._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Sweetie, maybe he likes you, but he's acting like a jerk because he's trying to remove his feelings for you." Leaf suggested, drinking coca cola.

"If someone likes someone will he put the picture of you in paint in ?!" May said angrily.

"Oh. HE PUT THE PIC IN ?!" Leaf shouted spitting her coca cola.

"Yes, the little piece of green crap did." May said.

"Remember the saying the more you hate, the more you love. That fits you and Drew." Dawn said, laughing on the floor.

May gave her a sharp look and threw a pillow at Dawn's head.

"Ouch!" Dawn screamed. And before you can say chocolate, the two we're chasing each other around the room.

"You guys, listen to this song." Misty said, putting a C.D. in the player. A catchy and familiar tune started playing.

"OMG! I remember that song we used to sing that everyday at camp." Leaf said gleefully.

"Come on let's sing it, like the old days!" Dawn suggested.

"Sounds fun to me." Misty said.

"I'm in!" Leaf said.

"May you in?" Dawn asked.

"…Yup!" May said pressing the rewind button.

"One song about a girl I can't breathe when I'm around her I'll wait here everyday In case she'll scratch the surface She'll never notice." Dawn sang.

"I'm not in love This is not my heart I'm not gonna waste these words About a girl Whoa!" They all sang.

"Last night, I knew what to say But you weren't there to hear it These lines, so well rehearsed Tongue tied and over-loaded You'll never notice." May sang.

"I'm not in love This is not my heart I'm not gonna waste these words About a girl I'm not in love This is not your song I'm not gonna waste these words About a girl." They all sang together rocking their hips.

"To be loved, to be loved What more could you ask for? To be loved, to be loved Everyone wants To be loved, to be loved" Leaf sang.

"What more could you ask for? To be loved, to be loved Everyone... I'm not in love This is not my heart I'm not gonna waste these words." Misty sang.

"I'm not in love This is not my heart I'm not gonna waste these words About a girl I'm not in love (To be loved, to be loved, what more could you ask for?) This is not your song (To be loved, to be loved, everyone wants) I'm not gonna waste these words (To be loved, to be loved, what more could you ask for?) About a girl." They sang the last line and the all fell on the floor giggling.

"Wasn't that fun?" Leaf asked still giggling.

"Super fun!" they all said in unison.

"Girls get ready for the concert for peace. We're going in five minutes." Gardenia screamed.

The first who went down was Misty. Misty was wearing a blue tube with white leggings underneath a denim skirt and silver sandals.

The next girl who went down was Leaf.

Leaf was wearing a green one-armed blouse with a three-fourth sleeve, black jeans with a silver belt encrusted with diamonds, with black boots.

The second to the last one to come down was May. May was wearing a red off-the-shoulder blouse, black leggings and a red belt and red high heels.

Last but not the least, Dawn went down. Dawn was wearing a pink tank top with a white short jacket, black denim short shorts, black high socks and pink chucks. And they were off!

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the annual concert for peace. Our performers for tonight are the hottest boy band, and the hottest girl band in the country. They are Boyztown, and The Jewels!" the host of the show said.

Meanwhile…

" Aah! Boyztown! The Jewels! Aah! I'm gonna faint," a fangirl said then she fainted.

The band members of the two groups went down and saw each other.

"Hello, red blob!" Drew said smirking while flicking is hair. A lot of fangirls fainted because of this.

"WHY, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF GREEN CRAP!" May shouted. Misty, Dawn and Leaf had to restrain from strangling Drew and killing him.

"Hello, little miss green-laced panties", Gary said smirking.

"Pervert!" screamed Leaf.

"Oh, you still haven't got over that little show of mine."Gary said laughing.

_-Flashback- _

_Leaf was bending down to remove the plug of her electric keyboard when she felt something…or someone…raised her skirt up. She turned around and saw Gary smirking. " Green-laced panties? You wear those?" he said while turning around. _

_"You won't get away with this so easily," Leaf murmured. _

_"Aah! You're dead Oak!" Leaf screamed while jumping on Gary and kicking him at the back. _

_"Ouch! Why, you're stronger than I thought." Gary said and left. _

_When Gary was a few feet away, Leaf began to scream "Sexual harassment! Sexual harassment! I will make sure you will die!"_

_-End of Flashback-_

"Hey Mist!" Ash said while walking to Misty.

"Hey…" Misty replied twisting some of her hair locks.

"Nice outfit!" Ash complimented.

"Oh, this old thing." Misty said obviously trying to flirt.

"That isn't old. You bought that yesterday." Leaf said being her oblivious self. Misty elbowed Leaf on the stomach.

"Zip it, Leaf! If you want me to finish your dare, stop ruining it!" Misty whispered in a harsh tone.

"Okay, Okay." Leaf replied massaging her stomach.

"He, he, he…" Misty laughed nervously.

"Well, I better get going. You should go to since you're going to perform also. Bye!" Ash said leaving.

"Yeah…bye!" Misty said waving goodbye.

"Do you really think your pathetic little girl band, Can beat us?" Paul said with a smug smile on his face.

"If you had a brain in there, you would know this isn't a competition it's something for peace! But I guess you don't know what peace means, right? Because you don't do it." Dawn replied putting her hands on her hips giving Paul a smirk.

"Troublesome!" Paul shouted.

"Jerk!" Dawn screamed.

"Pathetic!" Paul replied, shouting at the very top of his lounges!

"Asshole!" Dawn screamed, with the highest pitch you could ever imagine. They glared at each other.

"You know what, Paul…if you keep on having that ugly attitude of yours, you'll look like your sixty already when you're just sixteen!" Dawn said in a matter of fact tone.

"Do you think I care what a pathetic girl like you thinks? No!" Paul said, turning his back and leaving.

"Chicken! Buck! Buck! To scared to fight a girl!" Dawn shouted, trying to copy a chicken move. Paul just ignored her.

"Guys let's go! Don't waste your time on some lousy girl band." Paul said, still his back turned. Gary, Drew and Ash just nodded weakly and followed Paul.

"Losers!" Dawn screamed before going to the entrance of the backstage also.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here is our first performance for the concert for peace… Boyztown!" the host said, and went down the stage.

A lot of girls…and some gay people screamed for joy, while holding posters of each member of the band.

They waved as they enter the stage, except for Paul…he was in a bad mood, don't you think?

Paul went to the microphone in front since he was the lead singer getting his black guitar on his way with the usual annoyed expression.

Drew flicked his hair while going to the microphone next to Paul while getting his bass guitar which caused fangirls to scream once again.

Gary went to his electric keyboard and plugged it on.

Ash went to his drums, while tossing his drum sticks playfully.

"Such show offs!" Leaf said to her friends, in the back stage.

"Boys will be boys…" Misty said.

"They're not boys…they're monkeys! Especially the green baboon." May whispered to her friends, pointing to Drew. This caused the girls to giggle.

"Hey, Dawn, did your plan to make Paul mad work?" Misty asked.

"I think so. Since he had that annoyed expression when he entered…or maybe not. Since I think his face was born like that." Dawn said, in a maybe-or-maybe-not expression.

The girls went into hysterics once more before the performance of Boyztown began.

Drew and Paul started to strum their guitars, followed by Gary on the keyboard and Ash on the drums.

"Baby are you down down down down down, Down, down. Even if the sky is falling down, Down, down." They started singing the intro.

"You ought to know, tonight is the night to let it go, Put on a show, i wanna see how you lose control. So leave it behind 'cause we have a night to get away So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape." Gary sang the first verse, while playing his keyboard.

"So baby don't worry, You are my only, You won't be lonely, Even if the sky is falling down You'll be my only No need to worry Baby are you down down down down down Down, Down Baby are you down down down down down Down, Down Even if the sky is falling down." They all chorused which caused a fan of fangirls to scream.

"Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway. So leave it behind 'cause we have a night to get away So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape. So why don't we run away." Ash sang while throwing his drum sticks to the air and catching it perfectly.

"So baby don't worry, You are my only, You won't be lonely, Even if the sky is falling down You'll be my only No need to worry Baby are you down down down down down Down, Down Baby are you down down down down down Down, Down Even if the sky is falling down." They all chorused once again.

"Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be, she gets down low for me, Down like her temperature, 'cause to me she zero degree, She cold, over freeze, I got that girl from overseas, Now she my miss America, now can i be her soldier please." Drew rapped as he strummed his bass guitar and bended a little on his back.

"I'm fighting for this girl, On a battlefield of love, Don't it look like baby cupid sent his arrows from above, Don't you ever leave the side of me, Indefinitely, not probably, and honestly I'm down like the economy." Paul rapped and held his microphone while strumming his guitar.

"So baby don't worry, (Yeaaahhhh) You are my only, You won't be lonely, Even if the sky is falling down (Even if the sky is falling down) You'll be my only (ooooooohhh) No need to worry (Oooooooooh) Baby are you down down down down down (If the sky is falling down) Down, Down (Mmm, down) Baby are you down down down down down (You down) Down, Down (Oooooohh) (Even if the sky is falling down) Even if the sky is falling down (oooooooh) Oooooooh If the sky is falling down (See you down)." They chorused for the last time as they ended the song. They bowed down.

And the audience clapped so loudly.

"Wow! That was amazing! Our next performance is The Jewels. Come on in girls!" The host said.

The audience went wild mostly the girls and the boys whistled.

"We love you, May!" a group of boys holding a poster of May shrieked.

"Misty you rock! We love you!" a group of boys holding a poster of Misty screamed.

"Leaf go on a date with us!" a group of boys holding a poster of Leaf said.

"Marry me, Dawn!" a group of boys holding poster of Dawn shouted.

Meanwhile...

"Impress?" Drew asked as they walked over to the girls, specifically to May.

"No. My dog sings better than you." May said.

Drew gave a harsh look on May.

"And you called us pathetic! Ha! Look at your performance that was the pathetic one." Dawn said, looking at Paul.

Paul glared at her.

"You did well, Ash…" Misty murmured.

"Thanks…" Ash weakly replied. Both blushed a crimson red shade.

"I'm handsome and the best singer and pianist." Gary said bragging.

"Oh you think you're good? Well, you haven't seen the master yet…Me!" Leaf said boastfully.

"Oh yeah?" Gary asked.

"Yeah!" Leaf said.

_"Wow! That was amazing! Our next performance is The Jewels. Come on in girls!". _

"Let's go!" Dawn shouted entering the stage followed by Leaf, Misty and May.

Dawn started to strum her pink guitar, followed by May on her bass guitar, followed by Misty on her drums and Leaf on the keyboard.

"Here's the thing We started out friends It was cool, but it was all pretend Yeah, yeah, since you been gone You're dedicated, you took the time." Leaf sang as she played her keyboard and rocked her hips.

"Wasn't long 'til I called you mine Yeah, yeah, since you been gone and all you'd ever hear me say Is how I picture me with you That's all you'd ever hear me say." Misty sang as she played her drums while pointing her drum stick to the audience.

"But since you been gone I can breathe for the first time I'm so moving' on, yeah yeah Thanks to you, now I get what I want since you been gone." They all sang the chorus in unison.

"How can I put it, you put me on I even fell for that stupid love song Yeah, yeah, since you been gone How come I'd never hear you say I just wanna be with you Guess you never felt that way." May sang as she strummed her bass guitar while she rocked her head back and forth.

"But since you been gone I can breathe for the first time I'm so moving' on, yeah yeah Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want since you been gone." They all sang the chorus in unison once again.

"You had your chance, you blew it Out of sight, out of mind Shut your mouth, I just can't take it Again and again and again and again." Dawn sang as she played her guitar and holding a pink microphone while moving back to back with May as they bended back and forth.

"Since you been gone (since you been gone) I can breathe for the first time I'm so moving' on, yeah yeah Thanks to you (thanks to you) Now I get, I get what I want I can breathe for the first time I'm so moving' on, yeah yeah Thanks to you (thanks to you) Now I get (I get) You should know (you should know) that I get I get what I want Since you been gone since you been gone since you been gone." They all sang in unison as they ended the song.

The crowd went wild.

"I am speechless! That was awesome! That would be ending our concert for peace. And remember spread peace! Have a good night!" the host said.

Meanwhile…

"Girls are just better than boys by a million times!" Dawn said walking past the boys.

Misty, May and Leaf nodded.

"I totally agree with you!" May said, flicking her hair in the process when she passed Drew.

"So who's better now, Oak?" Leaf asked Gary.

Gary was speechless, his jaw hit the ground.

"Close your mouth, Sweetie. A fly might go inside." Leaf said pushing the chin of Gary which caused his mouth to close and made him blush.

"Great job, Misty!" Ash said.

Misty smiled forcefully and followed the other girls.

* * *

**Will Dawn really cut her hair or just wear a wig? Will she really look like a boy? Will she be accepted for the auditions? Will she be successful? Will Drew stop his hair flicking?(Probably No!) The Next Chapter, The Make-Over and Auditions, will be up soon! **


	3. The Makeover and Auditions

**Sorry for my late update!!! Well here it is, Chapter 3: The Makeover and Auditions. Enjoy!!!!**

**~I do not own Pokemon!!!~**

**

* * *

**

'She really does look like her…' Paul thought.

"Hello? Paul? Are you still alive?" Gary said shaking Paul back to reality.

"WHAT?!" Paul shouted.

"Chillax, man. So, we we're saying, the girls they we're really good earlier." Ash said.

"So?" Paul said, sitting down.

"So? Of course it's important! If their little girly band does better they will be so much out of our league. They'll beat us!" Drew said, screaming.

"Okay…so what are we going to do about it?" Paul asked.

"Um……well, out of the topic was Misty flirting with me?" Ash asked confused.

"Misty? Flirting? With? You? AHAHAHA! She won't be caught dead doing that!" Gary said, laughing.

Drew joined Gary on the floor laughing.

Ash glared at them.

'Must be imagining it' Ash thought.

"Okay…let's move on. So, today's the last day for auditions. And all those who tried out we're all just plain lame!" Ash said obviously trying to get out of his current situation.

"Yeah. Well, at least we still have one day, which is today, to look for at least a decent guitarist/singer. Right, Paul?" Drew asked, looking at his best friend, who was looking blank at space obviously deep in thought.

'She looks like her…and has the name as her! But she really couldn't be her. After all our bands are rivals.' Paul thought.

"Paul right?" Drew asked waving his hands up and down in front of Paul's face.

"Yeah…yeah…whatever." Paul said grabbing Drew's hand, which cause it to stop.

"See he agrees!" Drew said even knowing that Paul wasn't really listening.

"Fine…well, let's go!" Gary said walking outside. Followed by Ash. But, when Paul was about to leave, Drew grabbed his left arm.

Paul looked at his arm, then Drew, then at his arm, and then Drew.

"Is there a problem?" Paul asked. Drew nodded.

"So…what is it?" Paul asked.

"Paul, since we arrived from the concert you've been lost in thought. What's the problem?" Drew asked. He knew this, since he knew Paul under his cold exterior.

"I have no problem. Understand? Now let's go!" Paul said harshly, removing his arm from Drew's grip and going outside the door.

'Paul, I know you better than that. Oh, well. You'll tell me sooner or later.' Drew thought before going out the door.

* * *

"Leaf happy?" Misty asked as she glared at her friend.

"Yes I am! I can't believe you actually did my dare!" Leaf said giggling.

"Ugh! That was sooooo hard! I can't believe I had to be nice to Ash and actually flirt with him?! Eww!" Misty screamed!

All the girls went into hysterics.

-_Flashback-_

_It was the night before the concert and the four friends were playing truth or dare. "I choose Leaf!" May said. _

_"Okay!" Leaf said._

_"Truth or Dare, Leaf?" May asked as she went closer to her friend. _

_"Dare!" Leaf shouted. _

_"I dare you to mix milk, ketchup, and mayo together and drink it!" May said with an evil grin. _

_Misty and Dawn gasped. _

_"I'm fine with that! I want a midnight snack anyway." Leaf said with a smile._

_ May was shocked. Was her friend really gonna do it? _

_Leaf, leading May, Misty and Dawn went downstairs to the kitchen._

_ Leaf grabbed a cup of milk, a bottle of mayo and a bottle of ketchup and mixes it all together. _

_"Now, for the moment you've been waiting for!" Leaf shouted grabbing the cup of milk-ketchup-mayo. Leaf gulped it down all in thirty seconds flat! Amazing! _

_"Woah! Leaf you did it!" Dawn said, hugging her friend. _

_"That actually tasted good…okay maybe not." Leaf said rushing to the bathroom. _

_When Leaf came back she said "Momma, maid some oatmeal (vomit)!" while rubbing her stomach. _

_"Too much information, Leaf." Misty said. When they were up the room Leaf picked the next victim of Truth or Dare. _

_"I pick…Misty!"Leaf screamed pointing to her friend._

_"Okay." Misty mumbled._

_"Okay! Truth or Dare?" Leaf asked. _

_"For a change…I'll pick dare!" Misty said, confidently. _

_"Are you sure?" Leaf asked with a smirk. _

_"Yes I am sure!" Misty said confidently once again. _

_"Okay if you say so. I dare you to be nice to Ash tomorrow."Leaf said with a smirk. _

_"That's kinda hard..since I hate that moron, but okay." Misty said. _

_"Oh…I wasn't done yet. You also have to FLIRT with him!" Leaf said. _

_Misty was speechless. Until… "WHAT?! Can I change to truth? Please!" Misty begged. _

_"Rules are rules! You're not allowed to change." Leaf smirked. _

_"B-but…" Misty mumbled. _

_"No buts, no ifs! That's final!" Leaf shouted. _

_"Fine…" Misty murmured. _

_"Pure evil…" Misty added under her breath._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Ok let's change the topic!" Misty said.

"Why? It's so funny!" Dawn said whipping a tear from her eye still laughing.

Misty glared at her.

"Okay okay!" Dawn said. Dawn's pink iphone started to ring.

"Hello?" Dawn said to the caller.

"Hi Dawn!" the caller said. Dawn recognized the voice. The voice belongs to no other than their manager, Gardenia.

"Hey Gardenia! Why'd you call?" Dawn asked.

"First of all put me on speaker. I want to talk to all of you." Gardenia commanded.

"Okie dokie!" Dawn replied touching the speaker button.

"Hey Gardenia!" the other three said.

"Hey girls!" Gardenia replied.

"What do you want to tell us, Gardenia?" Misty asked.

"Well first of all, you did a wonderful job earlier!" Gardenia congratulated.

"Thanks!" they all said in unison.

"Second of all, hurry up and get here already!" Gardenia shouted.

"For what?" May asked.

"For Dawn's makeover!" Gardenia shouted once again. Dawn sweat dropped. She remembered she had to cut her hair. But right that moment she thought of a suggestion that might save the world. Okay, maybe just her hair.

"Hey, um…..Gardenia?" Dawn said.

"Yes, Dawn? What is it?" Gardenia asked.

"Um…you see I love my long hair. So can I just not cut it, instead just wear a wig?" Dawn suggested.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! Fine with me." Gardenia said. Dawn sighed of relief.

* * *

"So which wig are you going to wear Dawn?" Gardenia asked pointing to a set of wigs.

"Hmmm…" Dawn thought.

"Hey, Gardenia where did you get all those wigs?" Leaf blurted out pointing to the most wigs you can ever see. "That's for me to keep…and for you to not know." Gardenia said, returning her attention to Dawn.

Leaf pouted.

"Um…how about that one!" Dawn said pointing to a wig that kinda looked like Joe Jonas' hairstyle.

"Okay, let me just get it." Gardenia said tiptoeing, reaching for the wig. Gardenia gave the wig to Dawn.

"Try it on." May said patting her friend's back. The others agreed. Dawn tied her hair into a bun and put on the wig.

"OMG, Dawn! You look hot!" Misty shouted hugging her friend tightly.

"I do?" Dawn asked nervously.

"Uh-huh! We just have to put this up." Leaf said putting some of her hair locks inside the wig. Dawn looked over the mirror and was shocked that she actually looked like a boy.

"But how about my boy clothes?" Dawn asked looking over to Gardenia.

"No need to worry! I 'bout you 20 pairs of it earlier," Gardenia said throwing a set of them to Dawn.

"Now try that one on." Dawn nodded and went inside a cubicle to change. After a few OWs she got out completely changed. Dawn went out in a big white shirt with a black sleeveless hoody, which made it look like she had was flat chest, black pants and black sneakers.

"Perfect! Now if we have gigs, you can just wear your clothes on and wear a black trench coat over it so it would be hidden. And a cap to hide your hair. Okay?" Gardenia said.

"Okay! Now let's go we have to be there in fifteen minutes." She said, shoving all her clothes in a huge black bag. They all ran out the door and left.

* * *

"Can't read my, can't read my…" a guy with long shaggy brown hair sang but was out of tune.

"Next!" Boyztown shouted.

"Mommy!" the guy said crying, running out the door.

"Pathetic." Paul said.

A guy with black long curly hair went in. The guy was just about to sing when, Drew shouted "Next!"

"But I haven't started yet." The guy complained.

"We know. But we can sense that you're not any good.

"Evil!" the guy shouted running out the door.

"Ugh! Everyone's just BAD!" Gary complained.

"We know." Ash said, nodding his head.

"How many minutes left?" Paul asked.

"Six…" Drew mumbled.

* * *

"Okay! Here we are, still got six minutes. Dawn! Run! NOW!" Gardenia screamed. Dawn nodded and ran out the door as fast as her legs can. When she got in the building she thought 'Hurry up, Dawn! If you don't you'll make the group sad.' But she didn't notice that one sign saying "Caution: Wet floor." In big black bold letters and she slipped right into the room of the audition.

"Well, if no one's going to audition anymore…let's go." Paul said, standing up. But he spoke too soon. Someone slipped in the room. And that boy…I mean girl was no other than Dawn!

"Ugh! Another one." Paul mumbled.

"Well…go on, Sing and PLAY!" Ash commanded.

"Okay!" Dawn said in her high pitch voice. The guys starred at her strangely.

"I mean…okay." She said in a lower and deeper tone.

"Before you start what's your name?" Drew asked.

"Um…Danny!" Dawn said.

"Go! Show us what you've got, Danny." Gary said.

'Start singing Dawn!' she thought.

'Did I see this guy before? He looks awfully familiar.' Paul thought before Dawn started.

Dawn started strumming her guitar.

"Do you know what's worth fighting for when it's not worth dying for? Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating? Does the pain weigh out the pride and you look for a place to hide? Did someone break your heart inside? You're in ruins." She sang as she strummed her guitar.

"One, 21 guns Lay down your arms Give up the fight One, 21 guns Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I." she sang the chorus.

* * *

"She sounds like a girl." Drew whispered to the other boys. "I know! It's cool!" Ash said. Gary and Drew nodded. Paul just sat there and thought 'His voice sounds so familiar. Where did I hear it before?'

* * *

"When you're at the end of the road and you lost all sense of control And your thoughts have taken their toll When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul Your faith walks on broken glass And the hangover doesn't pass Nothing's ever built to last You're in ruins." She sang as she continued strumming.

"One, 21 guns Lay down your arms Give up the fight One, 21 guns Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I." she sang the chorus once again.

"Did you try to live on your own when you burned down the house and home? Did you stand too close to the fire like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?" She sang but strumming a little faster.

"When it's time to live and let die and you can't get another try something inside this heart has died You're in ruins." She sang and strummed slower.

Then she paused before singing again the chorus. "One, 21 guns Lay down your arms Give up the fight One, 21 guns Throw up your arms into the sky

One, 21 guns Lay down your arms Give up the fight One, 21 guns Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I." She sang ending the song with a powerful chord.

* * *

**Will Dawn be accepted??? Will The Jewels' plan be successful find out in the next chapter!!! What secrets will she find out find out in the next chapter!!!**


	4. The New Home

_**Sorry Guys, for the late update! Longest chapter yet. Well, guys enjoy!**_

_**I do not own Pokemon!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Danny…we're sorry!" Drew said.

'OH NO! I'm not in! NO!!! If I'm not in, I'll disappoint my friends.' Dawn thought, about to cry.

"Unfortunately…you're in." Paul said in an annoyed tone.

"You're officially a Boyztown member now, pal." Gary said patting her back.

"R-Really? Yes!!!" Dawn shouted clapping her hands while jumping up and down.

The guys starred at her for a moment that seemed like forever. Dawn went back to her composure.

"I mean…cool." Dawn said, trying to act like she wasn't happy at all.

'Someone used to do this before when she was happy...Dawn…my childhood friend…but that can't be Danny's a boy. Maybe he's Dawn pretending to be a boy? I must be going crazy!" Paul thought furrowing his forehead.

'Sweet! Phase One of the Plan, complete!' Dawn thought.

"So, you move in the Boyztown house…NOW!" Ash said.

"Awesomeness!" Dawn screamed. Everyone laughed except for…you guessed it, Paul.

* * *

"Here we are!" Ash said as they stopped over a HUMOUNGOUS Black gate.

"Come on in." Drew gestured to Dawn to come inside the gate. Which everyone followed…except Paul.

"Paul?" Gary asked, looking concerned at his friend.

"Do I have a choice?" Paul said going out the van.

When they went in, Drew bragged "Isn't it the most huge and wonderful mansion you'd ever seen! Probably we have a nicer one than the mansion of The Jewels." Pointing t a huge mansion which was painted in sky blue.

'Puh-lease! This is just half of ours!' Dawn thought in her mind. But she did the exact opposite thing…she nodded.

"Well come on, we'll give you a tour of our AWESOME mansion, Dinny." Ash said being the usual idiot he is.

'Misty, was right! He is a moron! He can't even pronounce Danny!' Dawn thought. Gary slapped Ash's head.

"You're such a moron! It's Danny not Dinny!" Gary said.

"Ouch! Fine! Sorry! I'm not perfect! I'm just human!" Ash said rubbing his head giving a death glare at Gary, who gave him the death glare back.

"You'll get used to it." Drew whispered to Dawn. Dawn nodded, and at the same time gave a look at Paul who was just standing there annoyed.

"Um…Drew?" Dawn asked in a whisper.

"Yeah?" Drew said walking in the house with the others.

"Why is Paul acting strange? Is it because I'm the NEW guy?" Dawn asked.

'HA! I didn't do anything yet and he's already annoyed. Good job, Dawn!' Dawn thought hiding her smile.

"Nah! He's been acting like that since we arrived from the concert of peace." Drew explained. Dawn pouted.

"I'm going inside my room. Don't disturb me!" Paul said harshly, walking the opposite way of the group, probably that's where the bedrooms were. But something caught the attention of Dawn it was something shining on the neck of Paul. It looked awfully familiar but she just tried to ignore it…for now.

"Okay let's continue with our tour. This is the living room." Drew said, while they entered a huge room that had a black plasma TV attached to the wall, video games scattered on the floor and two huge velvet blue couches.

"Well, hello there! You must be Danny, our newest member. I am Roark, your new manager. And now if you need me I'll be in my office." Roark, a man wearing glasses and had hair and eyes with the shade of Cordovan.

"That's our manager, Roark. He's really nice as long as you don't make him mad…" Gary said.

"…or annoyed." Ash continued.

"Okay, now here is the practice room. This is where we practice our gigs." Gary said, entering a room that had a drum set, an electric keyboard set and three guitar sets.

'OMG! There practice room is sooooo small.' Dawn thought, rolling her eyes.

"Moving on, this is the kitchen. This is where we eat and cook." Ash pointed out as he entered a room that looked like a gourmet chef worked here…miserably.

'Of course, moron! What do we do here? Sleep? And it's so dirty!' Dawn thought.

"Looks like a pig ranch…" Dawn said under her breath.

"Okay now let's go to the rooms!" Drew said, going out of the kitchen and walking along a very long hallway that had five doors.

'I guess these are the rooms.' Dawn thought, examining the place.

"Well, these are the bedrooms. The very first one on the right side is mine. The one across from it is Gary's. Then the one after mine is yours. Then across from your room is Paul's. Then the last one is Ash's." Drew explained pointing out to each door when mentioned.

'Oh. My. God! Right across mine is Paul's room. Wait a minute…why are you even acting this way Dawn. You came here to destroy, not to like anybody. And besides that Paul, guy is such an asshole! But he looks really familiar. Ugh! Forget it Dawn! Just destroy…destroy and DESTROY!' Dawn thought turning a light pink and shrugging it off before anyone saw.

"So, Danny…all of us we'll have the rest of the day off! You want to come with us to Starbucks." Gary suggested.

"…Nah! I'll stay here to…you know…relax." Dawn said walking toward her brand new room.

"Bye Dinny!" Ash shouted waving goodbye.

"Danny." Dawn corrected, but too late the three guys we're leaving. As soon as she heard the van's engines coming to life, she stared at Paul's door dreamily.

'What are you doing, Dawn? Snap out of it!' she thought as she slapped herself.

Unluckily, when she was slapping herself Paul was going out the door, and saw this. He starred at her. Dawn grinned weirdly and nervously at Paul, who rolled his eyes and left.

"Pathetic." Dawn heard Paul say under his breath.

'What a jerk! He used…pathetic. Like my old friend. No Dawn! That friend of yours and you were never even friends! He has the same name as him. Just a coincidence…I'm sure.' Dawn thought entering her new room.

She locked the door and turned around and her eyes widen in shock!

"No pink! AHHH! CAN NOT BE HAPPENING!" she shouted, luckily no one seemed to hear her-that's what she thought. She fell on her knees.

'Pink…my favorite color. No trace of it in this stupid mansion!' She thought as she stood once again.

"Oh well. Finally I can take of this wig! And these idiotic boy clothes." She said removing her wig and entering the bathroom bringing a set of clothes. When she was done she had her cerulean blue hair in a ponytail, and she wore a baby pink tank top that had the words 'Dawn' on it in black cursive writing and at the back said 'The Jewels', white short shorts and her favorite fluffy pink bedroom slippers.

"Finally! Back in my own clothes!" She said as she fell on her big blue bed.

'I should have a video call with May and the others.' She thought as she grabbed her pink macbook. She typed in yahoo and signed in. Luckily May was online. Before she could have start a chat with her friend…her friend beat her to it. Their chat went like this:

Redrose123 (May): Dawn! How are you?

Vougemodel567 (Dawn): Hey May! I'm fine! Are Leaf and Misty with you?

Redrose123: Yeah! Let's have a webcam!

Voguemodel567: Okay! But before we start our webcam fun, let me ask you one thing.

Redrose123: What?

Voguemodel567: Why is your name redrose123 again? 'Cause of Drew?

Redrose123: Shut up Dawn! Now let's have our webcam fun already!

_**Redrose123 wants to connect with your webcam.**_

_**Accept**_

When the screen went into view you could see May sitting on her red canopy bed eating Skittles, Leaf on the floor eating a Mars bar, Misty sitting on a bean bag.

"Hey Dawn!" Leaf said looking up from her Mars bar.

"Hey guys!" Dawn replied.

"Dawn, what did you use as a name?" Misty asked.

"Um…Danny." Dawn said.

"Okay! Now out of the topic, did you destroy the green baboon?" May asked with a smile and twinkling eyes looking at Dawn. Everyone sweatdropped at May.

"Not…yet. And besides, Drew, Ash and Gary are really really really nice!" Dawn said.

"Drew? Nice? You must be going crazy!" May shouted, choking on her Skittles.

"What? I'm telling the truth, girl! And Misty you we're right, Ash is such a moron! He pronounces Danny as Dinny!" Dawn shared.

"See, told you so! Such a moron!" Misty said, with a laugh.

"Leaf, why are you awfully quiet?" Dawn asked worried, since knowing Leaf…Leaf is loud and bubbly but now she isn't.

"Eh? I'm fine. I'm just thinking on ways you can kill Gary!" Leaf said, calculating ways on how to kill Mr. Pervert.

"Okay! Well, when do I start sabotaging them?" Dawn asked fiddling with one of her hair locks.

"The day after tomorrow. Since tomorrow we're going to shoot our music video of Disturbia." Misty said.

"Okay! Then, what'cha want to talk about?" Leaf asked opening another Mars bar.

"I want to talk about how much I want to kill and strangle Drew." May said with a nod.

"May, are you sure you hate Drew?" Misty asked looking at her friend.

"I am quite sure." May said.

"Well, why do you talk about him a lot?" Dawn said refraining herself from giggling.

"FORGET IT! I JUST HATE HIM! THAT'S FINAL!" May shouted, blushing a very light pink.

"Suit yourself Miss Redrose123!" Dawn said with a smirk.

May gave her a death glare.

"So…Dawn, you like Paul Shinji from Boyztown right?" Misty asked.

"Noooooo! Where did you even get the idea of me liking that asshole?" Dawn said, coughing while blushing a crimson red.

"Whatever you say Dawn. Where are the morons anyway? Shouldn't be like hanging out with them and trying to get their secrets and sell them to the press people?" Misty asked.

Leaf and May gave her the same look.

"Ash, Gary and Drew went to Starbucks…they asked me to come but I said no. While Paul…he just stayed here being the usual asshole he is. And he kept on calling me pathetic…just like P-" Dawn said stopping at her last word.

"Just like, Paul from your childhood." May said giving Dawn a sympathetic look. "Do you think he's the same person? He has the same name as him." Misty asked.

"No. It just can't be. And even though he is the same jerk from my childhood…I'm still gonna live a Paul-Shinji-free life." Dawn said.

"But he looks exactly like him!" Leaf said.

"So? I don't care!" Dawn shouted feeling a tear fall from her right cheek. She was even too careless to wipe it off.

"Dawn…" her friends said, concern.

"I'm fine seriously! Bye guys! It's getting late. I'll just go to the studios, at eight in the morning for the Bad Romance shoot. Okay?" Dawn said not even waiting for her friends' answer.

She closed her laptop, as she lay down on her new un-pink bed as she remembered Paul from her childhood's words

_"Now stop wasting my time and GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" _

"Paul…are you the same person and jerk?" She muttered, looking at a silver chain bracelet that had two roses, as tears went down her cheeks and onto her pillow before she fell asleep.

* * *

"Do you think he's the same person?" Leaf asked.

"We're not sure." May said.

"Okay. Well, Dawn's right! It is getting late." Misty said as she arose from the bean bag and went to her room. Followed by Leaf.

"At last I am alone!" she said as she locked the door.

'Okay maybe I do like Drew…ugh! Shut up May! Go to sleep already!' she commanded herself as she went to sleep.

* * *

"So why do you think, Paul is being such a jerk again?" Gary asked sipping his cinnamon dolce crème frappuccino.

"I don't know! He didn't even tell me, his best friend!" Drew said, sipping his expressso frappuccino, very fast.

"Chill, dude! Beside's he only started acting like this when he saw Misty forcefully something on Dawn's hand. Looked like a bracelet. Then Dawn was like shouting some crap. He'll be back to his nicer self tomorrow." Ash said eating his tuna melt Panini.

'Maybe from his mean self to day which is 99.9% and then tomorrow he'll be back to his mean self ranging from 87.8% to 90.5%' Ash thought.

"How do you know he looked at Dawn's hand?" Drew asked.

"I went with him to the bathroom, remember? Then we saw Dawn and Misty. He saw something Misty was putting at Dawn's hand and he stormed off,like I said earlier." Ash explained.

_-Flashback-_

_Paul stood up heading to the door. _

_"Where are you going?" Gary asked reading a magazine not looking up. _

_"I'm going to the bathroom." Paul said opening the door. _

_"Hey…wait! I'll come with you I need to do my business." Ash said running towards Paul. _

_"Ash don't tell me you're afraid going alone?" Drew said at his friend. _

_"Um…let's go Paul!" Ash said trying to get out of answering the question. _

_Paul didn't reply he just went out the door followed by Ash. _

_"So…Paul…" Ash muttered. _

_"What?" he asked annoyed, getting near the bathroom. _

_"Nothing…" Ash mumbled. _

_"Dawn, wear this bracelet!" Misty shouted running after her friend. _

_"What bracelet? I didn't wear a bracelet today." Dawn said looking at her friend. Her eyes widened. _

_"Where did you find that?" Dawn asked. _

_"This bracelet? I found it in your bag. Now let's see how it looks like on you." Misty said, showing a silver chain bracelet with two silver roses on it, trying to put it on Dawn's hand. _

_"I d-don't want to see that thing! G-G-Get it away from me!" Dawn shouted, leaving her friend confused in the backstage area. _

_"That was weird. And I think it would look good on her." Misty muttered, in an audible tone that Ash and Paul were able to here, while walking over The Jewels' dressing room._

_ 'That bracelet…it can't be. Dawn just can't be Dawn. But the bracelet…there were only two left in the world and the other one got lost, so that probably means…Dawn from The Jewels…is the same person as my childhood friend…' he thought replaying his childhood memories (The childhood memories will be showed in the next chapters). _

_"Dawn…" Paul stuttered. _

_Unluckily, Ash was able to hear it._

_"Dawn? From The Jewels? Or from your childhood?" Ash asked, being his nosey self. _

_No answer. _

_Paul stormed off back to their dressing room. _

_"Paul?" Ash asked. "Awe man! Now I'm going to have to go alone!" he complained scared, going to the bathroom alone._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Woah! I wonder what Dawn did to cause Paul to act all weird, and cold-hearted." Gary wondered, looking into space.

"I really don't know." Ash said, looking out into space, joining his friend.

'Ugh! Why are I and Paul the only sane ones? But Danny looks sane enough.' He thought.

"Hey guys, did you notice something about Dawn?" Drew asked his friends who were still looking into space.

No answer.

He slapped both of them in the head.

"Ouch!" both of them screamed, giving Drew a scary death glare.

Drew ignored this, and asked his question again. "As I was asking you two Idiots, did you notice that when you look at Dawn she looks like…?" Cutting his question, for the others to guess.

"She looks like um..um…" Ash said, being really oblivious.

"She looks like…Dawn Hikari! From you know, our childhood." Gary said.

Drew nodded.

"But we haven't seen her and her other three best friends for three years now." Gary said.

"She looks like Dawn?" Ash asked. "You're really such an idiot." Drew said hitting his friend once more.

Drew hit him again.

"Ouch!" Ash yelped.

Drew ignored him. "I know that, Gary. But…May, Leaf, and Misty-"but was cut off by Ash.

"Misty?" Ash said jolting his head up.

The two rolled their eyes.

"Like I was saying, May, Misty and Leaf also looks like the same girls with the same names from our childhood who moved also after Dawn moved." Drew said.

"Are you, saying The Jewels are the same people?!" Gary and Ash shouted to Drew only.

Drew nodded.

"Do you have proof?" Ash asked.

"Yes…Kinda. You see, when it was Dawn's 13th birthday, Paul gave her a bracelet. Which he said there we're only two left in the world. One got stolen, one he bought with about a lot of thousands. And with the description of the bracelet you saw, Ash. Silver, had chains, and had two roses. That's the bracelet Paul gave to Dawn. And I believe Dawn Hikari and The Jewels are the same people." Drew explained.

He knew this since he was Paul's best friend. Even though, Paul moved before Dawn had (to be seen in one of the next following chapters) they kept in touched so they we're still best friends. Gary and Ash looked at each other and their jaws dropped.

"We got to tell this to, Paul!" Gary said, looking at his friends with a happy expression.

"That's if…he still hasn't figured this out for himself." Drew said with a smirk.

"I'm sleepy. It's getting late let's go home." Ash said yawning. The two nodded and stood up. And they left.

* * *

"_No pink! AHHH! CAN NOT BE HAPPENING!" he heard coming from Dawn's room. _

'Hmmph! Annoying! Just his first day and he's being such a pain in the ass already.' He thought entering his room.

He went to his bed which was setup in the middle of the room and he lied down.

"Dawn…" he stuttered.

"I can't believe you're the same person from my past." He said a little louder and a little happier.

But his happiness, didn't last long.

He removed something shiny on his neck that was kinda hiding inside his shirt, all day, more like, three years.

He looked at the thing now on his hands. It was a unique and beautiful amulet.

The amulet was shaped like a crescent moon. He opened the amulet it had a picture of…you guessed it, Dawn from his past.

He smiled, and then felt a tear down his cheek.

"Dawn…if you're really the same person…I'm sorry." He said feeling more tears now, closing the crescent-moon shaped amulet. He stared at the amulet once more and put it back on his neck.

"Dawn…I'm sorry…" he mumbled falling asleep.

* * *

**Was Paul crying? Is Dawn really Paul's childhood friend? Is Paul really Dawn's childhood friend? Find out next time in the next chapter!**


	5. Twinstone City

**I'm back everyone! Here's the fifth chapter: Twinstone City. **

**I do not own Pokemon!!!**

**

* * *

**

"_Just a small town girl__living' in a lonely world__she took the midnight train going' anywhere__Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit__He took the midnight train going' anywhere." _Dawn's ringtone played…very loudly.

Dawn was startled.

"For Pete's Sake it's seven thirty am and some freaking weirdo's calling me already." She complained getting her black iphone (before it was pink but they changed the case so they won't mistake she's gay.).

"Dawn! Wake up!"She heard her best friend, May shout.

"Shut up! I'm going to sleep! I'm sleepy!" She complained as she yawned.

"Dawn...you can't sleep!" Leaf shouted chiming in.

"Why? And everyone stop shouting!" she commanded.

"Dawn…did you forget we're going to shoot the Disturbia video today, in 30 minutes." Misty said now in a calm voice.

"Oh! My! God! I totally forgot! Okay…okay! I'll take a shower already; I'll meet you guys in fifteen minutes at the nearby café, okay? Bye!" Dawn said turning off her iphone and rushed to the bathroom.

* * *

"_For Pete's Sake it's seven thirty am and some freaking weirdo's calling me already." _They heard Dawn scream and it woke up everyone in the mansion.

"Hmmph! Annoying!" Paul growled as he went out his room obviously frustrated, going to the kitchen probably getting breakfast.

"Okay maybe I was wrong…maybe Danny is insane." Drew sweatdropped, being awoken by the loud scream made by Dawn.

"FUDGE…MIST-"he said jolting up from his bed. '…I usually only dream of fudge…but dream of Misty…weird…' he thought slightly blushing.

Gary fell off his bed. "Youch! Awe, my head it hurts!" he said rubbing his now sore head.

* * *

"Okay still got…five minutes?!" Dawn shouted running to change her clothes, rushing back to the bathroom again.

After two minutes she went out in a black plaid rah-rah skirt, black leggings, a simple white shirt that had a belt on it and black high top chucks that were probably made by converse. Dawn just loves chucks and sneakers doesn't she?!

"Trench coat where the heck are you?" she muttered under her breath.

"Aha! There you are!" She said reaching for the oversize black trench coat that hid all her clothes. She wore it, and then put on big black sunglasses. And lastly she put her hair in a bun and hid it under a black fedora hat. Kinda looks like an undercover agent doesn't it? She went outside her room, and was heading out the living room only to find the other guys starring weirdly at her.

"Why are you wearing that?" Drew asked sitting down watching Ash and Gary playing virtual racing game with a Wii.

"Er…um…it's my…um…personal style." She said the first thing that came up her mind.

"Oh ok! You going anywhere?" Gary asked, defeating Ash on the video game.

"Yeah!" she said heading out the door.

"Just be back here by four pm, Roark said so." Ash said, giving Gary an _I-will-get-my-revenge-one-day _look.

"Okay…thanks for telling me! Bye!" she said giving a final look at the guys and running out the living room. She noticed Paul had a blank expression as usual, but kind of sadder. He was looking at something in his hand, which was sparkling.

'Ignore him, Dawn! Now run to the café called um…oh yeah, Café de Amour. Must be for lovebirds since it means Café of Love in English.' She thought running as fast as her legs can.

* * *

"Did you call, Dawn? She might have forgotten we had a music video shoot today?" Gardenia, asked the other three members of The Jewels. They all nodded.

"Dawn said she was going to take a shower already…so she probably arrive any time now." Leaf said eating a Mars Bar in the limo.

"Leaf, you are getting addicted to Mars Bar aren't you?" May said looking to her friend.

"No way!" Leaf said opening another one. They all sweatdropped.

"Leaf, how many have you taken and ate since breakfast?" Misty asked giving Leaf a horrified look.

"Um…about, six." Leaf said finishing her sixth and got the seventh Mars Bar. They all once again sweatdropped at their friend's idiotic actions.

"That's the last one you're gonna get, Leaf." Gardenia said getting the pack of Mars Bars beside Leaf.

"Pure Evil!" Leaf shouted. They all laughed.

"Hey guys, is that an undercover agent?" Misty asked looking out the window.

"No, Misty. That's Dawn!" May said as she looked at Dawn running to the limo.

"How'd ya know?" Leaf asked.

"She's wearing that bracelet." May said.

"And she said she doesn't want to be near that thing!" Misty pouted. Leaf was trying to get another Mars Bar from Gardenia. But Gardenia saw this and slapped Leaf's hands away.

"Ouchie!" Leaf screamed getting as far as possible from their manager.

Dawn stopped in front of them and waved.

"Hey Dawn!" May said opening the door, and hugging her friend.

"How did you know it was me?" Dawn asked returning the hug.

"Bracelet!" Leaf shouted being super hyper.

"Bracelet? What bracelet?" Dawn asked sitting down, in the middle of May and Misty.

"That bracelet. And you said you didn't want to get near that thing." Misty said holding Dawn's right wrist where the bracelet was. Dawn shrieked!

'Oh no! Must have slept on with it last night forgot to remove this stupid bracelet!' she thought.

"Misty please remove it from my wrist please! I'm begging you!" she begged Misty.

"No!" Misty said. "Why not?" Dawn asked shaking her friend.

"Because it looks so good on you! Like it was made for you." Misty said her hand on her friend's hand. Dawn sulked.

"Misty's right, Dawn! " Leaf said, still being hyper.

"Why are you so hyper today at this hour?" Dawn asked.

"She ate seven pieces of Mars Bar." May whispered. Dawn had a perfect O shape on her mouth as she started to remove her trench coat and fedora and sunglasses revealing her outfit. May gave her a thumbs up.

"Now back to your bracelet…" Misty said looking at her. Dawn looked down.

"Who gave you the bracelet, Dawn?" Gardenia asked, curious. "…" Dawn said nothing. She gave May a look that said 'Please tell them May. I don't want to talk about it.' May sighed and then gave a nodded. May knew this since they we're best friends for more than six years now. And she knew this was given by Paul in their childhood. But they didn't know who Paul really was and where he is.

"Um…guys. Dawn doesn't like talking about it." May said looking at her best friend, who looked at her bracelet.

"But why don't you like talking abou-" Leaf started but was cut off by May's glare.

"We understand, Dawn." Gardenia said patting Dawn's back, who smiled back at her.

"As long as you wear that every day, Dawn. And we'll never talk about it again. Promise! Please Dawn!" Misty said giving her the infamous puppy eyes stare. Dawn nodded.

"Yay!" Misty cheered.

* * *

"He has a weird sense of style don't you think?" Gary asked his friends. They all nodded.

"Kinda weird I think." Ash said.

"I agree with you, Ash! What do you think, Paul?" Drew looked at his friend, stating his opinion.

"A weirdo always has weird sense of style. Like you three and the other guy. I'm going somewhere. I'll be back in ten thirty or somewhere near that time." He said in a blank expression.

"Where are you going anyway?" Drew asked.

"…Somewhere." Paul said.

"Can we tag along?" Ash said. But they didn't wait for his answer.

"Okay, let's go guys!" Gary said, with Ash and Drew going out the door.

"I didn't say you can come. Ugh! Why am I friends with these weirdoes?!" he said, going out the door.

* * *

"You guys who's going to choreograph, the video?" Dawn asked.

"Uh…Gardenia didn't tell us." Misty complained.

"I didn't tell you since I want to be a surprise. And May you know this guy." Gardenia said, nodding.

"I do?" May asked, confused. Gardenia nodded.

'I wonder who it is. Brendan? Wallace? Robert? No…none of them are good dancers.' May thought. They stopped at a huge and when I say huge I mean HUGE building. It had "Studios for The Jewels" in big gold letters on the big silver gate.

"Guys, we're here." Gardenia announced. They nodded, and went out. When they went inside, a receptionist greeted them."Hello, Miss Gardenia, Miss Dawn, Miss May, Miss Misty, and Miss Leaf! He is waiting on the third floor."

"Who's he?" Leaf asked, Gardenia. "Your choreographer." Gardenia replied. They rode the elevator and arrived at the main dance studio. The studio had mirrors as the wall, and had handle bars in front of the mirrors. They saw a man that was a few years older than them probably twenty one who had long purple hair, and he wore a black v-neck shirt, green jacket, and green pants. May recognized this person very quickly.

"H-H-Harley?!" May shouted. "In the flesh! Hi May!" he greeted her walking to them.

"Harley, as you know this is May. And this is Dawn, Leaf and Misty." Gardenia, introduced them.

"Hi Girls! My pleasure to meet fine young ladies." He said.

"Our pleasure!" Misty said. "Harley, right?" Leaf asked. Harley nodded. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked another question. Harley nodded. "Are you gay?" she blurted out. The room went silent. Harley just wanted to push Leaf of a cliff that moment. "No, Leaf." He replied. "Sorry! I just thought you were gay since you have long hair, and you know how to shake your body and you have a girly high pitched voice. Seriously, are you straight or gay?" Leaf said. Harley's eye twitched. "I told you, I am straight! Now let's practice our dance for your video and then we'll head to the fourth floor, to shoot it." He said, mentally whacking Leaf on the headed. "Whatever, you say." Leaf muttered, obviously not believing.

"Okay guys…get into these outfits for practice." Harley commanded throwing each of them a set of pink belly shirts and black sweat shorts. The girls went into the cubicle and got changed.

"Okay! Now I'll show you what you're going to wear for the video, he said pointing to a rack of clothes. The Jewels sweatdropped at what they saw. Most of the outfits they were going to wear were lingerie!

"I can't wear that in a music video! It's too revealing!" Misty screamed.

"Now, hun you have no choice. Just wear them. Don't worry the places that should be covered are covered." He stated placing his right hand on Misty's shoulder.

"Fine!" Misty gave in. "Great! Now let's start!" Harley said with a smile.

'What an amusing scene!' Gardenia thought trying her best not to laugh.

* * *

After the two hour trip Paul stopped his black Ferrari and went out.

"Where are we?" Ash asked, wearing a white collared shirt and ripped jeans while getting out of the Ferrari also, followed by Drew and Gary. No answer from Paul.

"Wait a minute…this is Twinstone City (I combined Dawn and Paul's hometown names :3). Drew said, wearing a white wife beater shirt, with a checkered polo shirt unbuttoned and denim jeans.

"You're right, Drew! Paul, why are we in our hometown?" Gary exclaimed, wearing a black polo shirt and jeans.

"You wanted to tag along, right? And I'm not your tour guide to answer your pathetic questions. If you want to follow me, you can. But if you don't just stay here and watch my car for me. Okay?" he said walking ahead. Gary gave the other two _what_'s_-his-problem _expression. They raised up their shoulders, to show that they didn't know either. They followed Paul, and he stopped his tracks in front of the Twinstone Gym. He went inside, followed by the others.

"Maylene." Paul said, to the once short haired girl who now had pink long hair.

"Well, hello there, future little brother!" she said approaching Boyztown. "I am not your brother!" Paul scowled.

"Technically, but you will be my future brother-in-law, a year from now when me and Reggie get married." She said, dreamily.

"Wait…Reggie and Maylene are getting married?!" Drew exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us?!" Gary said with chuckle. "Are we invited?" Ash said.

'I didn't tell you, morons. Since you'll be acting like this.' He thought. "Of course, you guys are invited!" She said.

"Hey, little bro! What are you doing here?" A man, who had purple hair that was tied up and had black eyes that looked like he was as old as Maylene and looked like Paul, said approaching the others while kissing Maylene's lips. Ash, Drew and Gary chuckled. Paul glared at them, so they stopped.

"Reggie, I wanted to ask you about something." Paul said looking straight at his brother's eyes.

"What is it?" Reggie asked. "In private." Paul said, pulling him from the others.

"So…what is it little bro?" Reggie asked leaning on the wall.

"Don't call me that! I'm sixteen for Pete's Sake!" Paul shouted.

"Fine…fine! Now what do you want to ask me?" Reggie asked.

"Um…do you remember, Dawn Hikari?" Paul asked looking down, because he knew his brother would smirk. But even though he was looking down he saw his brother's smirk.

"If that's the girl you became friends with and then like liked her and then you told her to get out of your life since you didn't want to say goodbye to her and then see her cry, then yes." He said, still smirking. Paul glared.

"Yes that's Dawn Hikari." Paul said thinking if he would get away at killing his brother.

"Now, what about her?" Reggie asked.

"Um…do you remember me giving her one of the last silver chain bracelets that had two silver roses?" he asked. Reggie nodded.

"Yeah, about that…are you sure there were two left and the other one got lost?" he asked.

"Yes I am very sure." Reggie asked. "How sure are you?" Paul asked.

"A hundred percent sure, brother." Reggie replied.

"So it is her!" Paul thought aloud.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Reggie asked, confused on what his brother was talking about.

"Nothing!" Paul said waving his hands back and forth.

"Tell me." His brother commanded.

"…No." Paul said.

"Tell me." Reggie shook his brother. This lasted for about five minutes until Paul finally gave in.

"Fine! I'll tell you." He said backing a few millimeters away from his brother.

"So what is it?" Reggie asked, enthusiastically.

"Do you know Dawn Hikari from The Jewels?" Paul asked.

"Yeah." Reggie asked.

"She's the same person, as Dawn from my childhood." He said blurting it out.

"I know." Reggie asked.

"…WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! HOW? AND SINCE WHEN?" Paul asked shaking his brother.

"I forgot to tell you. And I knew it since, last month I think. How? As you know I worked part time as a paparazzi. And I had to interview, her so I asked some childhood pictures of her to put in the 'Star! Weekly' and she agreed. And when I saw it…it was Dawn from your childhood. But I forgot to tell you…sorry!" Reggie explained.

"USELESS BROTHER!" Paul muttered as he turns around and left followed by his friends.

"Hey…we just got here! Why are we leaving so soon?" Ash asked, obviously wanting to buy the local fudge.

"I just really want to go home, Ash. Don't worry I bought the local fudge Twinstone City sells. It's all yours." Paul said going into the car. Ash was shocked as he, Gary and Drew went inside also.

"What did you ask Reggie?" Drew asked.

"Probably news that's worth more than all the money in the world." Paul said in his usual tone of voice, but his friends noticed a smile in his voice. Ash, Drew and Gary starred at each other in complete surprise and happiness.

"What happened to him, to make him happy?" Gary asked.

"I don't know why. But I'm sure happy for my best friend." Drew said.

"I'm so happy also for him and for me." Ash said.

"Happy for you?" Drew and Gary asked.

"Yeah! Since I get fudge." Ash said. Drew and Gary rolled their eyes.

* * *

"Great job, girls!" Harley said.

"Thanks!" they all said after recording their music video.

"But seriously, Harley, are you sure you're not gay?" Leaf asked once again. They all sweatdropped.

"YES, LEAF! BYE!" he said as he pushed Dawn, May, Leaf, Misty and Gardenia into the elevator.

"Leaf you're so annoying! Seriously!" Misty said. "How come?" Leaf asked.

"You asked Harley that same question every hour." Misty explained. "Well, he looks gay to me." Leaf said as they went out the elevator.

"So, Dawn will just drop you at Café de Amour again okay?" Gardenia said getting into the limo. Dawn nodded wearing her undercover agent outfit again.

* * *

"Hi Danny!" Roark greeted, staring at her outfit. Roark was just about to say something but Dawn said something first.

"Personal style…" Dawn explained. Roark nodded.

"Where are the others?" Dawn asked, seeing no one was noisy at all.

"They went somewhere. They'll be back at around…eleven thirty. One hour from now. Why?" Roark explained.

'Hehehe! I can look over their stuff and look for their secrets and sell them to the press! Hahaha!' she thought grinning. "Oh nothing!" Dawn replied.

"Oh okay. If you need anything I'll be in my office." Roark said, going the other way, to his office.

"Okie Dokie!" Dawn said. As soon as Roark was out of sight, she ran to her room remove her undercover agent outfit and rushed to Paul's room but she forgot lock it. Luckily the door was unlocked.

"Hmm…Let me see, what secrets can I find in this asshole's room?" Dawn said, looking around. Then she spotted a thick blue book. It was under the bed. She was about to get it. When she heard knocking and voices.

"Mr. Paul?" one of the voices said.

"Mr. Paul isn't here. Mr. Drew, Mr. Ash and Mr. Gary went with him on a trip so they aren't here. Let's just clean the room already." Another voice said.

'Oh no! Maids. Stinking Maids!' She thought, panicking on what she will do. An idea popped out of her mind and went under the bed. She coughed.

'So dirty!' she thought. The maids went inside, looked around the room and said "Oh I forgot, didn't we clean Mr. Paul's room yesterday?" one of the maids asked.

"Oh yeah! Let's just leave." The other said leaving, with the other. As soon as she heard the door closed, she went out under the bed holding the blue book with her.

She sat down on Paul's bed, and looked at the blue book. Then she realized it was a photo album. 'Great! I might see embarrassing pictures of him here.' She thought opening the album. At first it was pictures of him and his band then after a while post it note on a blank page it said 'Childhood Memories' on it.

"Oooh! He might be really ugly when he was young. He might had just have gotten a face surgery like the other really super naturally ugly stars, who are now gorgeous." She said flipping the childhood memories pages. Then her eyes widened in shock as tears went down her eyes.

* * *

**You guys I made Reggie and Maylene the same age. What did Dawn see? What did she she see, that made her cry? What did she find out? Find out in the next chapter: The Lost Memories. P.S. the next chapter will be very sad. I cried while I was writing it. **


	6. Lost Memories

**Sorry guys for the late update! OMG! Tomorrow's the 20th and it's my birthday! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own Pokemon!

* * *

**

"Oh my God! It looks like my dog that died a few years ago! Waah!" Dawn cried.

"Shut up, Dawn! You're suppose to look for his ugly most embarrassing pictures." She commanded herself. She wiped her tears, and continued looking. Then the next page's pictures hit her like a brick. It was a girl and boy that were around the age 10, and both were playing the guitar. The girl had blue long hair that was held by two yellow barrettes. She was wearing the biggest smile you'd ever seen. The boy had purple hair, unlike the girl he was almost scowling. Who were these kids? If your guess was Dawn and Paul…you are wrong…just joking! You are right! She stood up and placed the album, under the bed and slowly headed toward the door and went straight to her room. As she locked the door, all she did was slide down to the floor her back leaning on the door, as she hugged herself. Tears were on the verge.

'Dawn, you will not cry! You will not! You just can't…' she thought. But it was too late…she felt tears rolling down from her eyes to the floor. "Why am I even crying? Before I thought, even though I find out that he's back…I'll just ignore him. And before I thought, I won't cry…but I guess I was wrong." She said as she stood up and changed into a purple shirt and black shorts. She plopped down on her bed and curled up into a ball.

"So what if he's there?" she cried as she fell asleep, dreaming of her childhood memories.

_-Flashback (Dawn's Childhood Memories)- _

_A nine year old girl, who had blue hair, was standing besides a wishing well, closed eyes, holding a coin. _

_"I wish, I can finally see my dad again." She wished. She didn't notice there was a small rock in front of her and as she was about to throw the coin, she tripped and was about to fall inside the well. Her eyes popped wide open and she thought as she closed her eyes once again __'Goodbye world! I'm going to end up like Sudako, and be stuck here in a well forever, and never be rescued.' After a few seconds she still hasn't felt her head hit the bottom of the well. Her eyes opened a little and saw she was floating. _

___"Oh my God! Maybe, I can fly!" she thought aloud. _

___"Stupid girl. No human being can fly…especially not a pathetic girl like you." A voice said from above her. She looked up to see a familiar face. It was one of her classmates, which she practically never talked to. It was a boy with purple hair smirking, holding her legs. _

___"Hi Paul!" she said smiling. _

___"You're in a life and death situation and you're still smiling?" he asked._

___ "My mom said, to always see hope in everything and always smile. Because there will always be lightness in darkness." She explained still with a smile. Wow! This came from a girl who thought she was going to end up like Sudako? _

___"Hmmph! Pathetic! Do you even, know I can let go of you anytime I want, Dawn?" he asked smirking. _

___"I know that! But you wouldn't do that…right?" she asked smiling, but had a hint of fear in her voice. Paul noticed the fear and said "Of course I won't! Or maybe I will…" he said removing one of his fingers from holding Dawn._

___ "O-Oh c-come o-on P-Paul, y-you w-wouldn't." she said shaking. Paul removed one of his fingers again from holding Dawn. _

___"AAAH! Stop it, jerk!" she screamed now with no smile. _

___"And why will I?" Paul asked. _

___"Um…because I'll haunt you for the rest of eternity until you die of fear." She said._

___ "Hmmph! You won't scare me! If you're a pathetic human already, I'm sure you'll also be a pathetic ghost." Paul replied. Dawn started to cry and started to scream "You are the meanest person ever, Paul! I will never forgive you! And tell my mom I love her." Paul felt awkward in his current situation. _

___"Fine! I'll pull you up." Paul said. _

___"R-Really?" Dawn asked now with a hopeful smile._

___ "Yes." Paul said no expression in his voice. _

___"Oh thank you, Paul! Thank you!" Dawn started to shout. _

___"You know I haven't pulled you to safety yet, so I can still let go of you anytime I want. Now shut your mouth or I'll change my mind." Paul growled. Dawn went silent. _

___'Such a mean jerk!' Dawn thought. Paul pulled her up out of the well. When Dawn got out, she jumped for joy and started hugging Paul. _

___"Thank you so much, Paul! Thank you!" she said. Dawn's actions got Paul red. _

___"G-Get o-off m-me!" he stuttered, still as red as ever. Dawn got off of him and giggled. _

___"What's so funny?" Paul asked. _

___"Nothing! It's just because you're turning really, really red." She said giggling. _

___"No I am not!" Paul scowled. _

___"Yes you are!" Dawn shouted getting closer._

___ "I am not!" he shouted going closer. _

___"Yes you are!" Dawn shouted getting closer. When they realized how closed they were they backed away._

___ "Ha! You're blushing!" Dawn said, blushing as well. _

___"Well…you are too!" he shouted. _

___"Okay I admit I am. And really thanks for saving me!" she said hugging the boy once more, and she let go. Since they were neighbors they walked home together for the first time. Dawn kept talking and talking and talking. Paul was amused on how a girl can talk on and on for so long, but he pretended to be annoyed. _

___"You know what?" Paul asked Dawn. _

___"What?" Dawn looked at him with a smile. _

___"I regret saving you." He said, smirking. Dawn stuck her tongue out at him._

___ "Well, too bad for you! As they say regrets are always at the end." She replied stopping in the middle of Paul and her house. Paul rolled his eyes. _

___"Bye." Paul said turning around._

___ "Wait!" Dawn said which caused him to turn back to her._

___ "What is it now, annoying girl?" Paul asked. Dawn glared at him. _

___"Friends?" Dawn said. _

___"…Friends." He replied after thinking of the consequences. Then she gave her new friend a final hug before she waved goodbye and ran towards her house. _

___"What is up with her and her stupid hugs?" he said blushing as he went towards his house. And from then on they were great friends._

___

* * *

_

"_Ugh! Stupid rain! Why does it have to rain so hard?" a ten year old Dawn muttered walking home from the grocery store, after her mom made her buy some bread. When she was near her house already she stopped. She saw Paul standing in the middle of the street. _

_"Paul?" she asked herself. She walked over to Paul and shielded him from the rain._

_ "P-Paul?" Dawn asked. No answer. _

_"Paul is something wrong?" Dawn asked. Paul looked at her and glared._

_ "I have no problem, Dawn." He said. Dawn notice his eyes were puffy and red. _

_"Paul, are you crying?" Dawn asked. "I am not." he muttered. _

_"Paul, I heard about your mother…being murdered. Is that you're problem? If it is, I really want to help." She said. _

_"Listen, troublesome. I don't need your pathetic help! Now leave me alone!" he screamed as he pushed Dawn to the ground. _

_'Damn! Why did I wear white shorts? Now it has a mud stain! Paul you will die!' she thought. She was about to strangle Paul when she thought 'I know how he feels. I was also acting like this when Dad left us! He needs a friend right now. And I'm his friend.' She stood up and walked over to Paul. She looked at Paul and dropped her umbrella. And then she kneeled down and hugged him. Paul's eyes widened. _

_"Paul, I know how you feel. When my dad left us…I also acted similar to this. And I know that you need a shoulder to cry on right now. And I'll be your shoulder to cry on. And if you think I would laugh at you crying I won't." she said. Paul did something ver unusual. He hugged her back. And Dawn felt warm water on her shoulders, and she knew these were the tears of her friend. And this only made their friendship stronger._

_

* * *

_

"_DAWN!" a brunette that was eleven the same age as Dawn and Paul shouted running towards them. Dawn and Paul looked. _

_"Hey, May! Wassup?" Dawn said hugging her best friend. _

_"Dawn! Dawn! Dawn!" May chanted jumping up and down._

_ "Yes? Yes? Yes?" Dawn asked. May kept on jumping up and down. Paul just rolled his eyes. Dawn put her hands on May's shoulder that made her stop jumping up and down. _

_"Calm down, May! What happened?" Dawn asked. _

_"The audition for the play Romeo and Juliet is going to be held later!" May said blurting out. _

_"So?" Paul asked, obviously bored._

_ "OMG! I'm seriously going to win Juliet Capulet's part. No one can stop me!" Dawn said, jumping up and down with her best friend. They both stopped and looked at Paul and asked "Why aren't you jumping up and down?" _

_"Because unlike you I don't care who gets the part and also unlike you two I don't care about the freaking play." He said. _

_"Oh come on, Paul! Don't be joy kill. And besides, you'll still support me right?" Dawn asked her friend, raising her eyebrow up and down._

_ "Do I have a choice on that one?" Paul asked sarcastically. _

_"Nope!" Dawn shouted. While walking to their last class Dawn and May kept chatting about the play. _

_"Do you think I'll get the part?" Dawn asked. _

_"Of course! And I wonder who's going to do the huge kissing scene with you, when you get the part." May said. Paul looked at them right in the eye and asked curiously __"Kissing scene?" They both nodded. _

___'Dawn can't be kissing anyone. Why do I even care? I only think of her as a friend…right?' he thought. After, Paul not answering for a while now, May started to talk again. _

___"I heard that the green haired heartthrob Aaron Ryou might audition. Let me picture you two kissing…" May said. Dawn sweatdropped while Paul's eye twitched._

___ "Of course, all the green haired guys are all hot…especially me!" a boy with green hair said._

___ "Puh-lease, Drew! Aaron is just the hottest of the hot." May said looking over at her back. Drew glared at her. _

___"Hey, Paul!" Drew said giving his best friend a playful punch. _

___"Hello." He said in a tone with no emotion. _

___"Wassup, Drew?" Dawn asked._

___ "Wassup, Dawn?" he greeted her. _

___"As I was saying, before Mr. I'm-in-love-with-myself came…I'll picture Dawn and Aaron together…OMG! They look good together!" May said twirling around walking with the others to their last class of the day. _

___"No way! Dawn and P-"Drew started but was cut off by the painful elbow punch on his stomach made by Paul. _

___"Dawn and who?" May asked looking at the two strangely. _

___"He said nothing." Paul said nervously stepping on his best friend's foot. _

___"Okay Okay! Now why are we guys talking about the play again?" Drew asked rubbing his stomach. _

___"Because…I'm going to audition for Juliet Capulet!" Dawn explained. _

___"Good luck, Dawn! I know you'll get the part. Wait a minute…Isn't there suppose to be a kissing scene?" he asked. _

___"Yup!" they said as they went into Math, their last class. As class ended and the four went outside the classroom Paul asked "Are you sure you're going to do this?" _

___"Of course, Paul! Why'd you ask?" Dawn replied. _

___"Nothing." Paul muttered. _

___"Here we are, Dawn!" May said as she stopped in front of the theatre of the school. Dawn smiled and entered, followed by the others. _

___"____Hello Dawn. Will you be auditioning?" Ms. Glacia, the school's drama teacher asked. _

_______"Yes miss! I'm going to audition for Juliet Capulet." She said. _

_______"Great! Stay there. Dawn you'll be auditioning next." Ms. Glacia said, pointing at the right end of the stage. Dawn froze. _

_______"Hurry up Dawn!" May and Drew said, pushing Dawn to the stage. _

_______"Hey guys!" Misty, Ash, Leaf and Gary said. _

_______"Hey! Why are you guys here?" they asked. _

_______"Stage Crew." Gary and Ash said. _

_______"I'm going to audition for…Lady Capulet. And I got the part!" Misty explained. _

_______"I'm here since; I'm helping out in picking the cast." Leaf said. _

_______"Ah okay." Drew replied. _

_______"I'm here since I'm going to audition for Juliet." Dawn said, stars in her eyes._

_______ "Hope you do well, Dawn! Let's watch her audition." Leaf said, pointing to a girl with pink hair. _

_______"O comfortable friar! Where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be…" a girl named Ursula who had pink hair said, in a very very very bad way. _

_______"So…Ms. Glacia what do you think?"Ursula asked. _

_______"Er…um…Ursula, sweetie it was um…unique!" Ms. Glacia said. Ursula went down, and looked at Dawn._

_______ "Beat that!" she said. _

_______"Dawn, your next!" Ms. Glacia announced. _

_______"Here, I go." Dawn said walking up to the middle stage._

_______ 'Hope she doesn't make it…hope she doesn't make it.' Paul thought. _

_______"Hello Ms. Glacia! I'm going to do one of Juliet's lines in act four." Dawn said. _

_______"Go ahead." Ms. Glacia said. _

_______"That is no slander, sir, which is a truth; And what I spake, I spake it to my face." Dawn said tears rolling down her eyes. _

_______"Oh my God! Dawn's good!" Misty exclaimed. They all nodded, Paul's eye twitched._

_______ "Dawn, sweetie! What a wonderful act! Sorry, Ursula but Dawn gets the part." Ms. Glacia said, hugging Dawn, tears in her eyes. _

_______"WHAT! NO! THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING!" Ursula screamed, storming out the door. _

_______"Thank you, so much Ms. Glacia!" Dawn exclaimed hugging her drama teacher. Dawn looked at her friends. They gave her all thumbs up, except for Paul. Dawn's face went to frown. _

_______"Excuse me, Miss Glacia." She said walking to her friends. _

_______"You did great!" Ash said patting her back. _

_______"Thanks!" she replied. Dawn looked at Paul, who had a blank expression._

_______ "The auditions for Romeo Montague will be held tomorrow. The same venue…the same time. Dawn you will have to come." Miss Glacia announced. Dawn nodded. _

_______"I'm going." Paul said, heading to the door. _

_______"Hey, Paullie wait!" Dawn shouted, rushing to her friend. _

_______"Hey…what's wrong? You didn't like my audition?" Dawn asked reaching her friend._

_______ "No I have no problem okay? And I did like your audition, okay?" Paul explained not looking over Dawn. _

_______"Great! But why are you so grumpy all of a sudden?" Dawn asked. _

_______"I'm not grumpy!" Paul shouted, not looking over Dawn. _

_______"Hello? I'm here, not there." Dawn said. _

_______"I have no problem, okay?" Paul said, looking over to Dawn. _

_______"If you say so, Mr. Paullie." Dawn said, laughing._

_______ "I told you not to call me that." Paul said. _

_______"Whatever, Paullie!" Dawn replied, laughing. Paul rolled his eyes, since he knew he's never going to stop her from calling him that._

_______

* * *

_

"_I wonder who's going to be Romeo." May said. _

_"Me too…I wonder." Dawn said. _

_"Girls…" Paul and Drew muttered under his breath. _

_"Hey Aaron!" May said seeing Aaron in front of the Theatre. _

_"Oh goodie Mr. Heartthrob is here!" Drew muttered sarcastically. Aaron ignored him. _

_"Hey May! Hey Dawn! Drew. Paul." He greeted the four more specifically the two girls._

_ "What are you doing here?" Dawn asked entering the doors. _

_"I'm going to audition for Romeo Montague." He explained. Paul's eye twitched. Drew starred at his reflection in his mirror and started combing his hair. 'So in love with his self…why can't he be in love with me…shut up May. You don't like Mr. I'm-in-love-with-myself.' She thought and said "OMG! Do you know who's playing Juliet?" May asked. _

_"Yes. It's going to be the lovely Dawn Hikari isn't it?" Aaron asked, eyeing Dawn. Once again, Paul's eye twitched. Dawn nodded, while smiling sarcastically. Since she's practically the only female student who doesn't thinks he's so hot. _

_"Mr. Ryou, you're next!" Ms. Glacia announced. _

_"Good luck!" May shouted, pulling Dawn to the front row. _

_"Dawn, your future leading man's going to be a hottie!" May said, stars in her eyes. Dawn smiled nervously. Paul scowled. Drew flicked his hair. _

_"May, I don't really have a thing for Aaron." Dawn explained._

_ "Why? He's so cute!" May exclaimed. _

_"Yeah, he's cute. So? Not really my type. I only think of him as a friend. And besides, I really like P-" Dawn said but didn't finish. _

_"Who do you like?" Drew asked. Dawn looked, down and muttered "No one." Paul just pretended to not care. _

_"I know who it is. Paul." May whispered smiling. _

_"Shut up May!" Dawn growled. _

_"Let's just watch Aaron audition." May said, giggling. _

_"Mr. Ryou you may start." Ms. Glacia said. Aaron nodded. _

_"And trust me; love, in my eye so do you: Dry sorrow drinks our blood. Adieu, adieu!" he said. Everyone's jaws dropped. He was good…very good. _

_"I don't need to think about it anymore, Aaron. You are now, Romeo." Ms. Glacia announced. Aaron walked over to Dawn. _

_"So, were going to be partners." Aaron said, holding Dawn's hand. Paul just wanted to remove Aaron's head. _

_"Um…yeah. Well, got to go come on Paul!" she said grabbing Paul's hand and getting out of the door._

_

* * *

_

"_Paul, do you see what I see?" Dawn asked. _

_"Huh?" Paul replied. _

_"Is that Ursula…crying?" Dawn asked. _

_"Ursula? Crying? Impossible. That girl has too much pride." Paul said._

_ "I'll just check it out, okay?" Dawn said as she walked to the other direction._

_ "Suit yourself." Paul muttered. _

_"Um…Ursula? Is that you?" Dawn asked bending down to a girl wearing their school's uniform. The girl looked up. It was Ursula. _

_"What do you want?" Ursula asked._

_ "Is something wrong?" Dawn asked now sitting down beside her. _

_"There's nothing wrong at all. Okay maybe there is…" Ursula muttered._

_ "What is it? You can tell me." Dawn said._

_ "You see…I really want the part of…" She stopped and looked down._

_ "Juliet Capulet. Right? That's why you've been acting so strangely since this morning?" Dawn asked. Ursula nodded. _

_"It's because, since I've heard there was going to be a play about Romeo and Juliet, I've been practicing every single day." Ursula explained. _

_"Is that all?" Dawn asked, smiling. Ursula nodded._

_ "No problem! I'll give up the part so you can have it." Dawn said. _

_"Y-You'll really do that for me even though I was mean to you?" Ursula stuttered. _

_"Yup. Now get up. It doesn't fit your personality. The Ursula I know is strong and sassy." Dawn said reaching her hand out. Either than grabbing Dawn's hand she hugged her. _

_"Thank you, Dawn! Thank you so much!" Ursula shouted. Dawn smiled. Ursula waved goodbye and left. Dawn walked over to Paul, smiling._

_ "What the heck happened there?" Paul asked. _

_"It was Ursula. She was crying about not getting the part. So…I gave her the part!" Dawn explained._

_ "Really? Great!" Paul exclaimed._

_ "Why are you so happy?" Dawn asked._

_ "Nothing." Paul replied._

_

* * *

_

"_Ms. Glacia, I am quitting as Juliet. I'm gonna give the part to Ursula." Dawn said._

_ "Dawn, are you crazy?" May asked as she shook the life out of her friend. _

_"Call me crazy, but I'm still gonna give the part to Ursula." Dawn said. May sulked. Aaron frowned before he asked "Dawn, are you sure about this?" _

_"Yes I am quite sure." Dawn answered. 'Dawn's not going to kiss anybody! Yes! Yes! Yes!' Paul thought. _

_"Now everyone, leave Dawn alone. It's her decision. I can't do anything about it. Ursula are you willing to be Juliet Capulet?" Ms. Glacia said. _

_"YES!" Ursula shouted. _

_"Then you and Aaron will now be partners." Ms. Glacia said._

_

* * *

_

"_Ursula was awesome tonight." Dawn said going out of the theatre. _

_"You're still insane for giving up the part." May said. _

_"Oh come on, May. Give Dawn a break." Misty said. _

_"Yup! You should give me a break! And Misty your performance was awesome! Don't you think, Ash?" Dawn said. _

_"Er…um…yeah" Ash said. _

_"Thank you!" Misty said. _

_"Well, I think Dawn was right to give up the part." Paul said emotionless. _

_"And why is that? Oh I know because you li-"Ash started but was stopped by Paul's painful foot._

_

* * *

_

"_Paullie!" Dawn shrieked as she sat down on a mat in the park with her close friend. _

_"What?" Paul asked. _

_"Tomorrow is Saturday, the Saturday when I turn thirteen!" Dawn said. _

_"I know, that's why were pre celebrating before your party tomorrow." Paul said. _

_"Eeek! I just can't believe I turn into a teen tomorrow! And Paullie I know you birthday was two days ago and I still haven't gave you my gift. So I'm giving it to you on Tuesday, since we don't have classes on Monday." Dawn said. _

_"Ugh! I told you I don't like material things." Paul said plopping down. _

_"Oh come on. I already bought it. I'm just gonna give it to you on Tuesday, okay?" Dawn said looking at her friend. _

_"Whatever, Dawn. I'm going to close my eyes for a while, okay?" Paul said, closing his eyes. _

_"Okay." Dawn replied. After a few minutes of silence, Dawn got bored. So she went over her friend and starred down at him. And then a blush crept on her face._

_ 'Eh? Why are you blushing? You don't like Paul…right? Even though he's cute, smart, hot…okay awkward. Okay I do like like Paul. So? Nothing will change. It's not like he's gonna like like me or something. Just wake him up.' She thought. _

_"Paul." She said. No answer. _

_"Paul!" she said, a little louder now. Still, no answer. _

_"PAUL!" she shouted. Paul jolted up. And now their faces were inches away that they can actually feel each other breathing. _

_"Er…" Paul muttered. _

_"Um…let's go. It's getting late." Dawn said, standing up._

_ "Ya…sure…okay." Paul muttered, getting up. _

_"You're coming tomorrow to my party in our private resort, right?" Dawn asked. Paul nodded. _

_"Okie dokie!" Dawn said._

_

* * *

_

'_So many people greeted me happy birthday today! So, tiring! Oh well, at least I can go to bed already.' Dawn thought, heading for the hotel rooms. _

_"Dawn!" someone shouted. She looked at her back to see Paul holding his guitar. _

_"Hey, Paullie!" Dawn said. _

_"You're still awake?" Paul asked. _

_"Yup." Dawn said. _

_"Good! Now come with me." Paul said, grabbing Dawn's hand, heading to the beach area. _

_"Why are we here?" she asked sitting down on a white beach chair. _

_"I'm gonna give you my two gifts for your birthday." Paul explained sitting down on the other beach chair across Dawn. _

_"You didn't have to give me a gift…okay where is it?" Dawn asked. Paul chuckled. _

_"Okay." Paul said, while pulling out something in his pocket. It was a silver chain bracelet that had two silver roses. _

_"This bracelet is the last one in the world, since the other one got lost." He said, putting it on Dawn's wrist. Dawn's jaw dropped. _

_"OMG! It's so…beautiful! Thanks, Paullie!" Dawn exclaimed. _

_"My other gift is a song." Paul said. _

_"A song? Cool!" Dawn said. _

_"Okay, here I go." He said getting his guitar. He started strumming the guitar and started to sing. _

_" __I can't fight this feeling any longer__And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow__What started out as friendship, has grown stronger__I only wish I had the strength to let it show." He sang._

_ 'Oh my God! Does he like me too?' Dawn thought. _

_"And even as I wander__I'm keeping you in sight__you're a candle in the window__on a cold, dark winters night __And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might. And I can't fight this feeling anymore__I've forgotten what I started fighting for__its time to bring this ship into the shore __And throw away the oars __Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore. My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you __I've been running round in circles in my mind __and it always seems that I'm following you, girl __Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find. And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight __you're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night __and I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might. And I can't fight this feeling anymore __I've forgotten what I started fighting for __Its time to bring this ship into the shore __And throw away the oars, forever __Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore __I've forgotten what I started fighting for __And if I have to crawl upon the floor __Come crushing through your door __Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.__" He sang. _

_Paul put down his guitar and looked at a shocked Dawn._

_ "Do you understand what I mean?" Paul asked. _

_"…Does this mean you like me? Does this mean you like like me? Does this mean you l-"Dawn started but was cut off by Paul. _

_"You talk too much." Paul said. Dawn frowned and looked at the floor. After a few minutes Paul started talking. _

_"Dawn." He said. Dawn looked up. _

_"What?" she asked. _

_"Will this answer your questions?" Paul asked. But before she was able to say something, their lips locked._

_ 'OMG! Am I dreaming or what?' he thought. Paul broke the kiss and starred at a very red Dawn._

_ "Does that answer your question?" he asked. No answer. _

_"Dawn, does that answer your question?" he asked, shaking her. _

_"Yeah it does. And thanks for the two I mean three gifts. Bye! I'm going to my room. See 'ya tomorrow!" she whispered, and she skipped to her room. Paul became very red. After a while he shrugged it off and went to his room too._

_

* * *

_

'_Okay! Today's the day I give Paullie my gift. I'll just give it to him during lunch.' She thought in Math class, the class before lunch. _

_"Class dismissed." The teacher said. __Dawn got her lunch and went out to find Paul. She found Paul near the back exit door. _

___"Paullie here's my gif-"Dawn started but was cut off by Paul's glare. _

___"Something wrong?" she asked. Paul smirked. _

___"Hmmph! Listen her, Pathetic girl. Get out of my life." Paul growled. _

___"What are you saying?" Dawn asked. _

___"You really are stupid aren't you? Stop wasting my time and get out of my life." He growled. Dawn felt a tear run down on her cheek. She wiped it off. There was this big lump in her throat, you know the one when you're trying to not cry, and she gulped it down. _

___"Is that what you really want, Paul?" Dawn asked. _

___"Yes. Now get out of my life!" he growled. "Fine! Here's my pathetic gift!" she shouted as she threw him a wrapped box that had a card on it as she stormed off. Paul frowned. He opened the wrapped box. Dawn's gift was an amulet that was shaped like a crescent moon. He looked at the card it said:_

___Happy Birthday Paullie! Sorry if I just gave you my gift today. So probably you already know my gift is an amulet. Well, the lady selling that said that you should put the picture of the most important person in your life in there. You better do that, okay? Again happy birthday! -Dawn_

___ Paul bit his lower lip and muttered "Dawn, I'm sorry. But you just won't understand."_

___And for the rest of the day, when they see each other they'll just one another._

___

* * *

_

'_Hmm…I wonder why jerk didn't come to school today. Why do you even care? You hate him.' She thought and she stopped as she saw moving trucks in front of Paul's house. And then she saw Paul. And Paul saw her. She shook her head and tears went down her eyes as she ran to her house. Paul was about to run to Dawn, when he saw his dad glaring at him and he stopped at his tracks. Dawn rushed to her room. "I don't want you anymore!" she said as she threw her bracelet into one of the inside pockets of a white channel bag, that she never used…well, she started using it when she was fourteen. But the problem is…she wanted it…she wanted it badly._

_

* * *

_

"_You guys, my mom told me we are moving." Dawn told her friends. _

_"To where?" her friends asked. _

_"To Veilleaf City." Dawn said. _

_"Why?" May asked._

_ "Mom was transferred there by her stupid boss." Dawn explained. _

_"Stupid boss!" May muttered._

_ "When do you leave?" Misty asked._

_ "Later." Dawn muttered. "What? Later?" May shrieked. Dawn nodded. _

_"As long as you keep in touch, okay?" Leaf said. _

_"Of course! Remember we'll always be friends, you guys." Dawn said hugging her friends. _

_"We'll walk you home." May said. _

_"Okay!" Dawn replied. As they reached Dawn house they gave each other their final hugs and Dawn left._

_

* * *

_

'_Two weeks here. Still nothing interesting is happening.' Dawn thought, bored as she listened to her new teacher in her new all girls' school. _

_"Class, we have three new students today." Their teacher said. _

_'I wonder who it'll be.' Dawn thought looking at the door. _

_"Come in, girls." Her teacher said. Two brunettes and one red head entered. _

_'OMG! May? Misty? Leaf?' she thought. _

_"Hi guys I'm May!" May said. _

_"I'm Misty!" Misty said. _

_"And I'm Leaf!" Leaf said. _

_"Class meet Leaf, May, and Misty. Leaf, May, and Misty meet the class." The teacher said. _

_"Hi." The class said. _

_"Hi!" they replied. _

_"Now which seats would you like to take?" the teacher said. _

_"The seats beside, Dawn." May said. _

_"Oh ok. You know each other?" the teacher asked. _

_"Yes! We four are the best of friends!" Dawn shared as she hugged her friends._

_"Why are you here?" Dawn whispered._

_"We just can't bare lose you." Misty said._

_"So we kept on persuading our parents to move here also until they said yes." Leaf said._

_"Cool!" Dawn said giggling._

_

* * *

_

_One year later at a sleepover. _

_"Hey Dawn look at this cute bag!" Misty said reaching a white channel bag. _

_"You're right it is cute!" Dawn said. _

_"You should definitely use that in school!" May said. _

_'It looks awfully familiar.' Dawn thought. _

_"Okay!" Dawn agreed. _

_"Dawn, let's give you a makeover." Leaf said, sitting on Dawn's bed. _

_"Leaf is right." Misty said. May nodded in agreement. _

_"And why?" Dawn asked. _

_"Because you had the yellow barrettes look for so long now. Aren't you tired of it?" Leaf said._

_ "Okay fine. I admit it. I do want a new twist to my look!" Dawn said, giggling. _

_"Great! Let's start." May exclaimed, getting her makeover kit. _

_"You're going to do it?" Dawn asked. May nodded. _

_"You will not be caught dead near my hair and neck with scissors." Dawn proclaimed. _

_"Too late!" the three said as they tied Dawn to a chair in front of a mirror. _

_"Here I go!" May said. Dawn closed her eyes. After a few minutes..."Done!" May said. Dawn opened her eyes to see her hair now in an inch shorter length. The tips of her hair were curled. And she wasn't wearing any yellow barrettes instead she had a black headband with a small pink ribbon on the upper left side. _

_"Oh my God! May you didn't murder me!" Dawn said. _

_"I know! So what do you think?" May said. _

_"Well, if you ask me you look much prettier, Dawn." Misty said. _

_"I agree." Leaf said._

_ "Me too! I love it!" Dawn said. And she kept the hairstyle._

_

* * *

_

_The audience went wild as the four fourteen year old best friends finished their performance for the talent show. _

_"Wow! That was amazing!" the host said. _

_"Thanks!" they shouted, as they entered the backstage. _

_"Wait!" someone shouted. They looked back. _

_"OMG! Aren't you Gardenia Natane, the famous talent manager?" Leaf asked. _

_"Yes. And I watched you perform and I would love to make you girls the hottest girl group." Gardenia said. _

_"We'll ask our parents but that sounds great!" Dawn said. And that's when The Jewels were formed. __  
_

_-End of Flashback (Dawn's Child hood Memories) –_

Dawn was awaken by knocks on the door.

"Danny its four o'clock already!" Gary shouted.

'I slept that long?' Dawn thought as she changed into one of her boy clothes and put on her wig. She opened the door to see the four.

"Hey guys!" she said with a smile then she saw Paul. Her smile turned into a scowl.

"Roark told us to meet him in the conference room now." Ash said.

"Oh okay! What do we have to talk about there?" Dawn asked.

"We're not sure." Drew asked.

"Oh okay! We better get going!" she said as she passed Paul and snarled at him.

'I will get revenge on you Paul! Bwahahaha!' Dawn thought.

'What's his problem?' Paul thought as he followed the others.

* * *

**So did you guys like it? I know it's not that sad but for me it is! Well I need at least sixteen reviews before I post my next chapter, okay? Since I really am disappointed only a few people are reviewing :( Bye for now see you in the next chapter! :)) **


	7. Bum bum bedum bum bum bedum bum

**7th Chappie up! Enjoy! And remember I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

* * *

**

"Roark why are we here?" Ash asked.

"Number one; Danny we can't fire you until your one month contract ends, but you can quit and number two; you know that our greatest competition are The Jewels, right?" Roark said.

'Oh my god! The second line is so familiar, oh yeah Gardenia also said stuff like that when we decided I will be going as a boy to sabotage them. Oh no! Does this mean one of them will be pretending to be a girl?' Dawn thought.

"Yeah we know that." Gary said.

"Their latest music video is already on various websites and music channels. And it already got more than a million hits." Roark said. Everyone's jaws dropped except for Dawn.

'Awesome!' Dawn thought.

"So?" Paul asked.

"We're going to watch their little video and see if it's any good." Roark explained.

"Okay. So when do we watch it?" Drew asked.

"Now. So take your seats." Roark replied, putting a disk inside a DVD player.

"I know it's going to be lame." Drew muttered.

"Don't under estimate girl power, Drew." Dawn growled.

"Woah! What's up with you?" Gary asked.

"Nothing! Just don't estimate us, I mean them. Because you'll never know what's inside their sleeves." Dawn said.

"Relax! I'm just saying my opinion." Drew said.

"Whatever!" Dawn replied. And the video began.

At first it was a black screen and on the right most corner in white letters it said Disturbia and under it; it said The Jewels. And then it showed Dawn wearing a blue pleated skirt that reached her knee and a white blouse that had a blue collar and a blue necktie, a typical high school uniform, running toward a house and then the view went to the sky.

It was an afternoon sky and then it turned night. And as the view went down again it showed a club that had the words Chaud Etoffe (French for hot stuff) in big pink letters shinning. And then it showed a stage with four poles on it.

And three silhouettes of women holding the poles appeared. And then a blue light appeared and it showed the first girl. She was a red head. It was Misty with extensions! She was wearing a sky blue bodice with black laces, black panties, black garters and blue kitty heels. 'Misty?' Ash thought. After that a red light appeared and it revealed the next girl. She was brunette. It was May! She wore a red bodice, black panties, red garters and black high heels. 'Woah! May?' Drew thought. And the last light appeared. The light was green and it revealed the last of the three girls. She was also a brunette but had a darker shade of brown than the second girl. It was Leaf of course! She was wearing a green bodice, black panties, black garters, and green heels. "L-L-Leaf?" Gary stuttered. 'Pathetic!' Paul thought.

Then the music began.

"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum." The three girls sang.

"What's wrong with me?" a beautiful voice sang.

"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum." The three girls sang once again.

"Why do I feel like this?" the beautiful voice sang once again.

"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum." They sang.

"I'm going crazy now!" the beautiful voice sang.

"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum." They sang. And finally it showed Dawn sitting in a pink S chair, in a pink boudoir. She wore a Victoria's secret pink bra that had black laces, a pink panty, black garters, and pink stiletto heels.

'What the hell are you wearing Dawn?' Paul growled in his head.

"No more gas in the rig." Dawn sang.

"Can't even get it started." Misty sang.

"Nothing heard, nothing said." Dawn sang twirling a lock of her hair.

"Can't even speak about it." May sang.

"All my life on my head." Dawn sang.

"Don't want to think about it." Leaf sang.

"Feels like I'm going insane. Yeah!" Dawn sang.

"It's a thief in the night To come and grab you It can creep up inside you And consume you A disease of the mind It can control you It's too close for comfort ." Dawn sang.

"Throw on your brake lights We're in the city of wonder Ain't gonna play nice Watch out, you might just go under Better think twice Your train of thought will be altered So if you must faulter be wise Your mind is in disturbia It's like the darkness is the light Disturbia Am I scaring you tonight Disturbia Ain't used to what you like Disturbia Disturbia." They all sang.

The camera showed Leaf, Misty and May once again. "Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum." The three sang as they spun around their poles. And it showed Dawn's silhouette again standing up walking to single pole.

"Faded pictures on the wall." She sang.

"It's like they talkin' to me." May sang.

"Disconnectin' your call." Dawn sang.

"Your phone don't even ring." Misty sang.

"I gotta get out Or figure this s*** out It's too close for comfort." Dawn sang.

"It's a thief in the night To come and grab you It can creep up inside you And consume you A disease of the mind It can control you I feel like a monster." Dawn sang, as the part of the floor she stood on arose. And as it stopped on the top stage where the other girls were she walked over to the middle pole, now wearing a black Basque that was pink in the middle, black panties, a pink garter belt, black stiletto heels, and black satin gloves.

"Throw on your brake lights We're in the city of wonder Ain't gonna play nice Watch out, you might just go under Better think twice Your train of thought will be altered So if you must faulter be wise Your mind is in disturbia It's like the darkness is the light Disturbia Am I scaring you tonight Disturbia Ain't used to what you like Disturbia Disturbia." They all sang as they spun around their poles, went down and went back up all in one swift movement.

"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum." Leaf, Misty and May sang.

"Release me from this curse I'm in trying to maintain But I'm struggling you can't go, go, go I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh!" Dawn sang as she walked over to the front of the stage as she removed her satin gloves and threw them to the audience. As boys ran to get it.

"Throw on your brake lights We're in the city of wonder Ain't gonna play nice Watch out, you might just go under Better think twice Your train of thought will be altered So if you must faulter be wise Your mind is in disturbia It's like the darkness is the light Disturbia Am I scaring you tonight Disturbia Ain't used to what you like Disturbia Disturbia." They sang as Dawn went back to her pole.

"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum." They sang as they disappeared from view. And the camera showed Dawn wearing the school uniform opening her eyes.

"Where am I?" Dawn jolted up.

"You fainted." Leaf said.

"I fainted?" Dawn asked.

"Yes you did." Misty said.

"So, it was all just a dream!" Dawn exclaimed.

"What dream?" May asked.

"Nothing!" Dawn said. And the screen went black again as it had the words The End in big white letters.

"That was awesome!" Dawn shouted. Everyone glared at her. She sat back down and kept quiet.

"So, what do you think?" Roark asked, removing the disk.

"…They were good." Gary muttered. Ash and Drew nodded; Paul just sat there.

"Hmm…so what do we do?" Drew asked.

"I don't know. I really thought that it won't be that good. So just do your best!" Roark said.

"Okay." Ash said.

"I'm going to my room. Bye!" Dawn said, rushing out the door going straight to her room.

* * *

Dawn locked the door, changed clothes, removed her wig and sat down on her bed and got her laptop and went to yahoo. Misty was online. Dawn started a chat. There chat went like this:

Voguemodel567: Misty!

Tomboyishmermaid: Hey Dawn!

Voguemodel567: Let's do webcam

Tomboyishmermaid: Okay

_**Voguemodel567 wants to connect with your webcam**_

_**Accept **_

When the screen appeared it showed Misty sitting down in front of her laptop. And Leaf and May beside her.

"Hey Dawn!" May said.

"Hey guys!" Dawn said.

"Whacha doing?" Leaf asked.

"Nothing. And you know what? I found out something today." Dawn said.

"What is it?" Misty asked.

"That Paul, Drew, Ash and Gary are…" she trailed off.

"Are what?" they all asked.

"…Are the same people from our past." Dawn continued.

"…" the room went silent.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Leaf screamed. Dawn nodded.

"Hmm…interesting." Misty said.

"So what did you do? Because you know…Paul…is…back." May asked.

"I didn't do anything…yet. I'm going to plan ways on how to ruin Paul's life the most, starting tomorrow at our press conference." Dawn shared. Everyone sweatdropped.

"And also they watched our latest music video and their jaws dropped." Dawn said.

"Awesome!" they said.

"Well, I gotta go! Going to think of ways to ruin Paul's career! Bye!" Dawn said shutting down her laptop.

"Who said people can't hold grudges? You will pay Paul Shinji you will pay!" she said, gritting her teeth.

* * *

"Ow…my stomach hurts. I ate too much cake. Need…to…go…to…the…bathroom…first." Gary mumbled.

"Mine too. Not if I get there before you!" Drew said rushing to the door. Gary followed racing Drew.

"Oh before I forget; can one of you call, Danny?" Roark said.

"Ash, you do it." Paul said looking over to Ash. But problem is…Ash was sleeping and drooling.

"So, Paul you do it." Roark said.

"Can't I just wake Ash up?" Paul asked.

"No." Roark replied.

"But…" Paul defended.

"Just go!" Roark commanded.

"Fine." Paul grumbled.

* * *

"Hmm…can I get away with stabbing? Nah! I'm not gonna do something illegal; I'm a good girl!" Dawn said. Then she heard knocking.

'Wonder who it is?' Dawn thought putting on her wig and a white hoodie. She opened the door and frowned.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"Roark told me to call you." Paul said in monotone.

"And why?" Dawn asked.

"Listen…he just told me to call you. I really don't know why." He said annoyed.

"Meanie." Dawn muttered.

"What did you say?" Paul growled.

"Nothing." Dawn replied walking to the conference room.

'Seriously Paul! You will feel the wrath of Dawn Hikari!' she thought, pumping her right hand to the air up and down. Paul raised his right eyebrow. And walked to the conference room, hands in his pockets.

* * *

"So I called you guys once again because tomorrow at the press conference the press will ask Danny most of the questions." Roark said. They nodded, except Ash he was sleeping.

"Fudge…Misty…" he muttered slightly smiling and blushing in his sleep. Everyone starred at him and sweatdropped.

"Remember Danny…try to watch what you say." Roark reminded. Dawn smiled evilly inside.

'Hehehe I will ruin your careers especially yours, Paul Shinji! Bwahahaha!' she thought. But she did the opposite thing. She smiled innocently and nodded.

* * *

_**5 hours later. **_

_**"Look guys! I received a text message from Dawn!" Misty said.**_

_** "What does it say?" May asked, as she and Leaf went over to check it out. **_

_**"Hey guys! Misty, Ash likes you! And when I say he likes you I mean he likes likes you!" Misty read aloud. **_

_**"What the hell!" Misty shouted. **_

_**"What the hell are you talking about Dawn!" Misty replied as she pressed the send button. After a few minutes Misty's phone blinked. **_

_**"I'll read it!" Leaf said, getting Misty's phone.**_

_** "Well, in his sleep he kept on repeating your name along with the things he loved. Like fudge. And when he mentions your name in his sleep he blushes and smiles." Leaf read aloud. Misty, Leaf and May's jaws dropped. **_

_**"Ooh! Ash likes Misty!" May said, giggling.**_

_** "Shut up! I'm outta here! Good night!" she shouted leaving Leaf's bedroom. May and Leaf giggled.**_

_** 'H-he likes me?' Misty thought slightly blushing pink. She slapped herself as she plopped down on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**_

"LOL! Misty's probably blushing mad right now!" Dawn chuckled, as she fell off her bed.

"Ouch…" she muttered.

"Oh well! I'm so happy for my friend!" she said as she went to her bed and slept.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Just put it in your reviews! What's Dawn gonna do to Paul? Find out in the next chapter! REVIEW!**


	8. Dawn's Revenge

**Chapter eight is here! Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

* * *

**

Dawn sat down on her bed as she woke up. She breathed the air. She smiled evilly. "I smell revenge! Bwahahaha!" she said.

She looked at the clock; it was 10:10 am. She went down her bed and took a shower. She changed into a pair of jeans, white shirt that had I'm with stupid in big black bold letters and had a red arrow that was pointing to her right, her wig, and red chucks and her bracelet (in chapter 5 Misty begged her to wear it every day and she said yes) under black arm protectors. She walked out of her room and went to the dining room.

"Hello People and Paul!" she greeted but muttered 'and Paul' under her breath.

"Good morning!" Roark greeted, sipping his cup of coffee.

"Hiya!" Ash greeted, gulping down a whole pancake. They sweatdropped.

"Sup!" Gary said, putting butter on his toast.

"Hi!" Drew greeted, eating his waffle. Paul just ignored her, and ate his cereal. She snarled. She took a sit beside Gary and Ash. Gary was at her left and Ash was at her right.

"Your shirt really is correct!" Drew chuckled. Everyone laughed; Paul just looked up from his cereal and smirked, then looked down again and continued eating.

"You guys we leave for the press conference in twenty minutes." Roark said. They all nodded. Twenty minutes have passed and they were off!

* * *

"I wonder what Dawn will do." Gardenia said sitting on the couch with the others turning on the channel where the press conference will be broadcast on.

* * *

Dawn and the others went inside a big room where there was a huge table and six chairs that had microphone stands in front. The room was filled with reporters! As they sat down the reporters asked a million questions.

"So, Danny do you think you are better than the former member, Kenny Kengo?" one of the reporters asked.

"Duh! Of course I am! Here's a little trivia; I'm better than these other four!" She said. Paul, Drew, Ash, and Gary glared at her.

"Can you give us a little trivia about the others?" Another reporter asked.

"I'll be glad to! I'll start with Ash! Ash is a total idiot! When he first met me, he pronounced Danny as Dinny! And he'll do anything for food." She shared. Ash dropped his sandwich and snarled at her.

"Next is Gary! Gary is a total pervert! He'll slap any girl's butt. Believe me! He is a pervert!" she shared. Gary scowled.

"Drew…hmm…oh yes! Drew is the Casanova of the group. For example, if he has a girl friend and a very gorgeous and sexy girl passed him, he'll let go of his girl friend's hand and flirt with the other girl." She shared. Drew glared at her.

'Beware Paul!' she thought and smiled evilly.

"And Paul I only have two words to describe him. Jerk. And asshole. He is just plain mean! He never smiles! He is the MEANEST person in the group, my mistake I mean in the universe. Promise!" she shared. Paul growled at her. All the reporters wrote it down.

"That's enough Danny! Let's go!" Roark said grabbing Dawn's arm.

"But we just got here!" she complained.

"Danny enough!" Roark said covering her mouth.

* * *

Everybody's jaws dropped.

"In your face, you green-headed demon!" May shouted.

"Dawn really did sabotage them." Gardenia said. They all nodded.

"And she really got Paul back." Misty said.

"Do you think that's the only thing she'll do to get back?" Leaf asked.

"Knowing Dawn…no." May said.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Paul shouted, grabbing Dawn's collar as soon as they got inside. Dawn didn't feel scared or sad. She replayed all their memories and she felt furious!

"I'm the one with the problem? Look at you! Always mad! Always mean! Now, who's the one with the problem? Me or you?" she growled. Paul glared at her.

"Stop it you two!" Ash shouted breaking up the fight.

"Listen Paul. It was his first press conference. I know Danny didn't mean it. Right Danny?" Roark said.

"No, I mean yes of course." Dawn said.

"Whatever! I'm going to my room." Paul grunted leaving.

"It's okay, pal! We understand." Gary said, patting her back.

"Thanks." Dawn said. Drew and Ash smiled at her.

"I'm gonna go to my room now." She said leaving.

"And Danny," Ash said. Dawn looked back and asked "Yes?"

"I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid." He said. Dawn chuckled and continued walking.

* * *

"Such a jerk! 'Whatever! I'm going to my room.' JERK!" she said imitating Paul.

"At least I kinda ruined his reputation. Score one for Voguemodel567; zero for Mr. Asshole!" she exclaimed as she removed her wig and sat down on her bed. She got her laptop and went to yahoo. She chatted with Leaf. Their chat went like this:

Voguemodel567: Leaf! Webcam! Now!

Greenpianist16: Sheesh! Fine!

_**Greenpianist16 wants to connect with your webcam **_

_**Accept**_

When Leaf appeared on the screen; she was sitting down on her bed and eating a Mars bar.

"Didn't Gardenia tell you not to eat those?" Dawn asked, pointing to the Mars bar Leaf was holding.

"I'm not eating anything…" Leaf said as she threw the Mars bar into the trash can.

'Damn! That was a perfectly good Mars bar!' Leaf thought.

"You know I wasn't gonna tell you to Gardenia." Dawn shared.

"Damn! Oh well…I'll just get another one." Leaf said, getting another piece from a stash of Mars bar.

"Where do you get those?" Dawn asked, shocked.

"From my cousin's second cousin's friend's cousin's friend." She said finishing the Mars bar.

"Uh…okay. Call Gardenia and the others." Dawn said. Leaf was about to get another one when Dawn screamed "NOW!"

"Eek!" Leaf said running to the door and shouting "Gardenia! Misty! May! Dawn's calling." She shouted as she ran back and hid her stash. Dawn rolled her eyes. After a few minutes May appeared in a red halter sundress that reached up to her knees and a pair of white sandals. Next appeared, Gardenia who wore a forest green tank top, brown short shorts and black flip flops. And lastly Misty appeared in a blue shirt that had a three fourth length sleeve, a white skirt and blue flip flops. They all sat down on Leaf's bed.

"Why did you call, Dawn?" Gardenia asked.

"Did you watch the conference earlier?" Dawn asked.

"We sure did." Misty replied.

"How do you think I did?" Dawn questioned.

"You really got them back, especially Paul." May said.

"I know right!" Dawn said. She looked at her watch; it was one pm.

"You guys, let's go out. I wanna go to Starbucks. And besides I have nothing to do in this rat hole. Please?" Dawn begged. They looked at each other and sighed.

"Okay, Dawn. We'll meet you there." Gardenia said getting up and leaving. And soon after her, May and Misty left. As soon as they were out of sight Leaf got another Mars bar and gobbled it up. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Bye Leaf! See you later." Dawn said as she closed her laptop. She changed into a lavender v neck shirt, black short shorts and purple knee high chucks. She tied her hair into a ponytail and got her purple fedora and black trench coat and left. As soon as she was out of sight of the Boyztown mansion she removed her trench coat and fedora. And since Starbucks was just a block away she just walked.

"Dawn! Over here!" Leaf shouted. Dawn walked over to them and sat down beside May. Dawn ordered a Strawberry Vivanno Smoothie, Misty ordered a Chocolate Vivanno Smoothie, Gardenia ordered a Tazo Iced Green Tea Latte, May ordered a Mocha Light Frappucino and Leaf ordered a Caramel Frappucino.

"I'll just go to the bathroom. Be right back!" Dawn said, leaving. As soon as she left; six people went in. The Jewels scowled.

"Oh look! It's the lame girl group." Gary said. Leaf snarled.

"Hi everyone! You like chocolate?" Ash asked Misty. Misty nodded. Ash smiled and thought 'She likes chocolate too. Awesome!'

"What are you doing here?" Roark asked.

"Why? Do you own Starbucks?" Gardenia asked, smiling evilly.

"Grr…" Roark hissed.

"Just don't mind them. They're losers." Drew flicked his hair.

"At least, none of our members say anything bad about us. Not like a member of a band we know." May replied. The Jewels chuckled. Boyztown glared.

"Shut up. Is Dawn with you?" Paul asked. They coughed.

"No. And what are you going to tell her? We'll just tell her." Misty said. And as if on cue Dawn walked in the scene, closed eyes, headphones on singing "So, so what, I am a rock star I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight!"

"She's not with you?" Paul asked sarcastically. Dawn popped her eyes wide open and scowled.

'Why the heck is the purple headed demon here?' she thought.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dawn asked, placing her headphones on her neck.

"I need to talk to you." Paul said.

"Who said I wanted to talk to you?" Dawn replied.

"Listen, it's important." Paul said, grabbing Dawn's hand.

"Don't touch me!" Dawn growled.

"Just listen." Paul said.

"Let go!" Dawn replied, grabbing her smoothie and throwing it to Paul.

"…" the room went silent.

"Well, we better get going. Come on Dawn!" Gardenia said pulling Dawn's hand. Dawn stuck her tongue out at Paul who was covered in strawberry smoothie.

"It fits you! You should where strawberry smoothies more often!" Dawn shouted. Paul didn't feel mad, he felt sad. Too bad for him though. Since, when Dawn was shouting a guy went in and took his picture. Tsk tsk.

* * *

"Score two for Voguemodel567; zero for Mr. Asshole!" Dawn cheered.

"Um...Dawn?" Misty asked.

"Hmm?" Dawn said looking at her friend.

"You really got him there. Did you see the guy who entered when you were shouting?" Misty said. Dawn shook her head.

"He's the guy who made the website that all the celebrities fear." Misty said.

"You mean the website of showbiz?" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yeah. And he took a picture of Paul wearing your smoothie." Misty said.

"…AWESOME!" Dawn exclaimed, grin growing bigger.

"You don't pity him?" Leaf asked.

"Nope!" Dawn replied.

'She really does want revenge badly. Well I'll never throw my smoothie, especially since its chocolate!' Misty thought.

"Guys can I stay in The Jewels Mansion tonight?" Dawn asked.

"Won't they worry that Danny didn't come home?" May asked.

"I don't care. Come on. Please?" Dawn begged, batting her eyelashes.

"Okay." Gardenia said.

* * *

"So Paul Shinji is covered in a smoothie. Strawberry? Dawn Hikari did this, right? I'll be writing that in my site." Flint Ōba, creator of the website showbiz said as he approached Boyztown while grinning.

'Uh-oh…another World War begins!' Ash thought. Paul glared at Flint.

"Do you want to die today, Ōba?" Paul growled, cracking his knuckles.

"Y-You wouldn't do that…" Flint stuttered.

"Don't be so sure." Gary whispered in his ear.

"I would right now. But I wouldn't if you don't post that in your site." Paul blackmailed.

"I-I'm not scared of you!" Flint stuttered. Paul sighed.

"Whatever. As long as you don't write Dawn's name in your pathetic article." Paul said. **(He cares for Dawn! How cute!) **

"I'm not listening to you." Flint said. Paul pinned Flint to the wall.

"You. Will. Not. Put. Dawn's name. In. Your. Article. Understand?" Paul said gritting his teeth.

"Y-Yes, sir." Flint stuttered.

"Hmmph! Let's go!" Paul said removing his grip on Flint as he left.

* * *

That night

Dawn walked around in her PINK room.

'I wonder if Mr. Asshole's picture's online. I'll check it out.' Dawn thought, going online and going to the most dreadful sight, full of celebrity gossip. As the site was done loading the headline said 'Boyztown's lead singer wears strawberry smoothie.' And under that was a picture of Paul covered in her smoothie.

"Nice shot!" she chuckled. She clicked it and she was now on the page of Paul's strawberry smoothie experience.

She read the article it said 'Boyztown's lead singer, Paul Shinji, was seen today in Starbucks covered in Strawberry Smoothie. The one who did this is a secret. Why is this, a secret? I can't tell or this will be the last article I will write.'

"He didn't put my name. Must be because Paul left and wasn't asked who did it, right? But what does 'I can't tell or this will be the last article I will write.' Mean? Must mean nothing." She mumbled.

"Dawn, are you going to eat dinner?" Misty asked, poking her head on Dawn's door.

"Uh…yeah." Dawn said.

Misty noticed something was bugging Dawn so she asked "Is something wrong?"

"Kinda…" Dawn muttered.

"What is it?" Misty asked.

"Read this." Dawn pointed to her laptop. Misty read the article.

"He didn't put your name in the article?" Misty asked.

Dawn nodded and said "I know right. It just means Paul left with the others so Flint wasn't able to ask him, right?"

"I really don't know, Dawn." Misty replied. Dawn sulked.

"Come on." Misty said, pulling Dawn out of her room.

* * *

"Gardenia?" Leaf asked.

"Yes?" Gardenia said.

"What's this?" Leaf asked pointing to her plate.

"Paprika chicken." Gardenia said.

"Ooh! Sound's delicious." Leaf said eating one off her plate.

"Leaf wait that's spicy paprika chicken. " Too late. Leaf was running around shouting "SPICY!" as she got a jug of water and chugged it all down.

"Tat purned my tongue! (That burned my tongue!))" Leaf exclaimed.

"Sorry! I forgot that you didn't like spicy food. Here just eat roast chicken." Gardenia said, giving her a plate of roast chicken and java rice. Leaf took a bite.

"Not spicy. Better." Leaf said.

"Well, I like spicy food unlike you Leaf." May said.

"Whatever!" Leaf replied.

"Did you say spicy?" Dawn asked, with an evil grin.

'Oh no! Here comes another Ruin-Paul's-Life Plan.' Misty thought.

"Yes Dawn. Why?" Gardenia said.

"Nothing. But can you give me the recipe later?" Dawn asked.

"Sure." Gardenia replied.

"Thanks!" Dawn said.

* * *

"Here you go, Dawn." Gardenia gave the recipe Dawn.

"How do you make it extra spicy?" Dawn asked.

"Wait…you're not such a big fan of spicy food either. So why do you want to make it extra spicy?" Gardenia said.

"Well…Paul doesn't like spicy food. So I'm gonna cook dinner for Boyztown tomorrow as a sign of 'apology' for the press conference, and make Paul's dinner the spiciest of all! Bwahaha!" Dawn explained. Gardenia sweatdropped.

"Oh okay. You just need to put more cayenne pepper." Gardenia said.

"Okay! Thank you so much! Good night." Dawn said heading to her room.

* * *

"Where's Danny?" Roark asked.

"I don't know." Drew said.

"Me either." Gary said.

"Me too." Ash said. They all looked at Paul.

"What?" Paul asked.

"Do you know where he is?" Gary asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm glad the pathetic loser's gone." Paul growled.

"Relax! We're just asking." Ash said.

"Hmmph."

* * *

The next afternoon

"Bye guys!" Dawn said going out of the limo and heading to the Boyztown mansion, holding two grocery bags full of ingredients for the spicy paprika chicken. Dawn was tiptoeing to the front door when someone shouted "Hey Danny!" "AAAH!" Dawn screamed. She looked at the back to see Roark, Ash, Paul, Gary and Drew.

"Hey…" Dawn greeted.

"You went missing yesterday. Where'd ya go?" Gary asked.

"Eh…er…um…I was in my room the whole day." Dawn said.

"You were?" Ash said. Dawn nodded.

"But when we were knocking on your door and shouting if you wanted to come with us to Starbucks, you didn't answer." Drew said.

"I was um…sleeping! I'm a heavy sleeper." Dawn said.

'No more questions. No more questions.' Dawn thought.

"But why didn't you come out for dinner?" Roark asked.

'What is up with you guys and your questions?' Dawn thought.

"…I had snacks in my room. So that's what I ate since I wasn't that hungry. And to make it up to you guys for yesterday in the press conference, I'll cook dinner later. Bye!" Dawn said rushing to her room.

* * *

"What are you cooking?" Ash asked.

"It's a surprise!" Dawn said, as she put extra cayenne peppers in a specific someone's food.

"I'm starving. Is it yummy?" Ash complained.

"Yes it is." Dawn replied. After a few seconds.

"Is it done?" Ash asked. Dawn was now irritated.

"Almost." Dawn said through her gritted teeth. After a few seconds.

"Is it done?" Ash asked once again.

"SHUT UP, ASH! OR I WON'T GIVE YOU ANY FOOD!" Dawn shouted. Ash covered his mouth and started to bug Paul.

"Hey Paul can I borrow your headphones?" Ash asked.

"No." Paul replied.

"Come on. Please!" Ash begged.

"No." Paul said.

"Let me guess. You won't let me borrow since your songs there are all the singles by D-"Ash started but was cut off by Paul's glare that said 'You will shut up right now or you'll wake up under water tomorrow.' Ash gulped and slightly nodded.

"Okay! Finish!" Dawn announced handing them a plate each with spicy chicken paprika and rice.

"Finally!" Ash complained. Dawn glared at him.

"What's this?" Roark asked.

"Yeah. What is it, Danny?" Drew asked.

"S.P.C." Dawn stated.

"Huh?" Gary asked.

"Take a bite first and then I'll tell you." She said.

"Okay." They all said in unison. They all took a bite.

"Mm. Yummy!" Gary said.

"Gary's right! It is delicious!" Drew said. Ash just let out a loud burp. They looked at him and saw that his plate was empty.

"Yum!" Ash exclaimed.

"We loved it, Danny. What is it?" Roark asked. She smiled evilly in Paul's direction. Paul's face was growing redder and redder. He spit out the food and drank his cup of water.

"What's wrong, Paul? You don't like my SPICY paprika chicken?" she asked sarcastically.

"Ooh! So that's what it is!" Drew, Gary, Ash and Roark exclaimed.

"I hate spicy food." Paul growled.

"It's not that spicy." Drew said.

"Whatever. I'm going outside." Paul said leaving.

Dawn turned to the other direction, so the others couldn't see her grinning evilly. 'Score three for Vouguemodel567; zero for Mr. Asshole!' she thought. Then Dawn took her seat and ate with the others, grinning evilly.

* * *

Dawn was walking up the stairs to her room (since it's on the second floor) carrying the pot of spicy paprika chicken leftovers. Why is she carrying around a pot of spicy paprika chicken? She's planning to spread some of the spicy paprika chicken on Paul's room while he's outside. When she got to the second floor she went to her room first.

"This…is... heavy!" she said panting her breath, placing the pot on the table near the window. She looked out the window. She saw Paul walking around in the garden and then he stopped right under Dawn's window. Dawn gasped.

"Jackpot! He he!" she said getting the pot of spicy chicken paprika and walking to the window. She looked outside; luckily Paul was still under her window. She spilled the spicy paprika chicken and it landed perfectly on Paul.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Paul screamed, looking up.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't see you there." Dawn said sarcastically.

"Grr…" Paul growled.

"Good night, Paul!" Dawn said, turning around.

"Score four for Vougmodel567; zero for Mr. Asshole…" she mumbled. She frowned.

"Why the hell are you frowning Dawn? You should be happy! Your revenge was successful." She muttered. And then she plopped down on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! No offence to what Dawn said in the press conference! Chapter nine will be up soon! Chapter nine or chapter ten will be pokeshipping! **


	9. Dawn's a match maker

**Here's chappie nine! Hope you guys enjot this PokeShipping chappie!**

**I do not own Pokemon!

* * *

**

Dawn sat down on her bed as she woke up.

"It's only four am!" Dawn exclaimed.

She tried to sleep but she couldn't so she just went to the kitchen to get some snacks. To her surprise someone was there, someone not in pajamas.

"Ash?" She asked. Ash turned around.

"Oh! Hey Danny!" Ash greeted.

"You're awake?" Dawn asked.

"Yup! I'm going to the park." Ash said.

'Hmm…Misty's also at the park at this hour.' Dawn thought grinning.

"Oh great! And when do you leave?" Dawn asked.

"Uh…now." Ash replied.

"Okay. And may I ask you something first?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. Sure. What is it?" Ash replied.

"Who do you like?" Dawn asked.

"Uh…" Ash replied.

"Who? You can tell me." Dawn said.

"Um…she's from The Jewels." Ash replied.

"Which is?" Dawn asked.

"Um…she's the red head in the girl group." Ash said.

"You mean Misty?" Dawn asked. Ash nodded a blush on his face.

"You guys are perfect for each other! And I heard Misty's also at the park." Dawn said.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Yes, really. Bye! I'm going to sleep again. Good luck!" Dawn said heading to her room.

Dawn sat on her bed and said "Misty you better not be Miss hard to get. And Ash you better not be Mister Idiot." Then her eyes went to her wrist, where her bracelet was.

"Lies…so much lies." Dawn muttered.

* * *

"WAAH!" a little boy cried.

"Are you okay?" Misty asked, kneeling down. The little boy gasped.

"Y-you're Misty! From The Jewels!" The little boy exclaimed.

"Yeah. What's your name?" Misty asked.

"My name's Tommy." Tommy replied.

"What's the problem, Tommy?" Misty asked.

"I got separated from my mommy." Tommy cried.

"It's okay. I'll help you find her." Misty said as she gave him her hand. Tommy took Misty's hand and they searched for Tommy's mom.

"What does she look like?" Misty asked.

"She has blue hair like me and tan skin." Tommy said.

"Ah okay." Misty replied. After a few minutes of searching the park.

"Tommy?" A woman shouted.

"Mommy!" Tommy shouted running toward the woman, Misty following right after him.

"My son!" The woman shouted hugging Tommy.

"Mommy! Misty helped me." Tommy shared.

"Misty? From The Jewels?" the woman asked.

"Yes m'am." Misty said.

"Oh my gosh! You're Misty Kasumi! I'm a huge fan of The Jewels." The woman shared.

"Such an honor to meet a fan!" Misty exclaimed.

"May you sign my notebook?" the woman requested.

"Of course!" Misty signed the notebook.

"Thank you!" the woman said, leaving with Tommy.

"Bye Misty!" Tommy waved.

"Bye!" Misty replied.

"So, you like helping people?" A guy asked from behind her.

"Oh! Hey Idiot." Misty greeted.

"That isn't what people usually call me." Ash said.

"Actually, they do." Misty replied.

"Oh! I forgot that's what a lot of people call me. He-he! What are you doing here anyway?" Ash chuckled.

"I'm always here, exercising." Misty shared.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Misty replied.

"You wanna join me for a jog?" Ash asked.

"Uh…" Misty mumbled.

Ash frowned.

'I knew it! She'll never like a guy like me.' Ash thought.

"It's okay if you don't want to. I'll just go…" Ash muttered turning his back.

"I didn't say that!" Misty said reaching her hand over Ash's shoulder.

"So you do want to jog with me?" Ash asked. Misty nodded, smiling.

"Great! Come on!" Ash exclaimed grabbing Misty's wrist. Misty had a blush spreading over her nose.

* * *

"You're a fast runner!" Ash exclaimed, panting his breath.

"Thanks!" Misty said.

"So…" Ash mumbled.

"So…" Misty repeated.

"You want to eat at the café?" Ash asked.

"Sure." Misty replied, rubbing the back of her neck.

'Why are you going out with one of Boyztown? It's okay. He's just asking you to eat with him. It's not like he's asking you on a date. Right?' She thought.

* * *

"So. What's your order?" the waitress asked, bored. Then she looked up from her notebook and she gasped.

"Oh! My! God! You're Misty and Ash! From Boyztown and The Jewels." The waitress exclaimed.

"Yeah…we both know that." The two mumbled in unison.

"What's your order?" the waitress asked now very cheerful.

"Ladies first." Ash said.

"Oh okay. Two slices of chocolate cake and two glasses of chocolate smoothies." Misty ordered.

The waitress was getting their menus already when "Hey! Ash hasn't ordered yet." Misty said.

'Awesome! A girl who knows how to eat.' Ash thought.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! What's your order, Ash?" the waitress asked.

"Um…three slices of dark chocolate cake and three chocolate smoothies." Ash grinned.

"Okay! And BTW you guys make a cute couple!" the waitress said leaving. The two both looked down, hiding their blush.

* * *

"Why is it so quiet?" Gary asked.

"Ash went somewhere." Dawn answered.

"Oh. Where did he go?" Drew asked.

"Park. With Misty." Dawn replied.

"WITH MISTY?" they shouted.

"Uh…yeah. Is there a problem with that?" Dawn asked.

"No. It's just that Ash is a wimp." Gary said.

"Yup. He liked Misty since we we're ten. We only found out that The Jewels were our childhood friends, just a few days ago." Drew explained.

'Yay! Misty also likes Ash, even though she doesn't admit it.' Dawn thought.

* * *

"So…" Misty mumbled.

"So, do you know that we're you're childhood friends?" Ash asked.

Misty nodded.

"You do? From whom did you know?" Ash asked.

"Yeah I know. And I knew it from Dawn." Misty explained.

"Dawn knows?" Ash exclaimed.

"Uh…yeah." Misty said.

"Awesome! Hey you wanna go out?" Ash mumbled more to himself than to Misty.

"You mean like a date?" Misty said.

Just then Misty got a text from Dawn. It said: Misty if Ash asks you out, don't you dare say no. Cause I know you really want to go out with him. And remember remove your side ponytail and don't be Ms. Hard to get.

'How did she know?' Misty thought.

"Well, if you want to put it like that…" Ash mumbled.

'Okay Misty. What do you do?' she thought.

"Sure. I would l-love to." Misty said.

"Really?" Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah. Hurry up or I might change my mind." Misty said standing up.

"But shouldn't we change first? Well, I have a change of clothes but do you have?" Ash asked.

"Yes, Ash. I do have. Now I have to go to the restroom first, okay? BRB!" Misty said rushing to the restroom.

* * *

'Oh! My! God! She said yes! AWESOME!' Ash thought grinning.

* * *

"Why did I bring a skirt? I should have brought jeans." She mumbled. Misty went into a cubicle and changed. She went outside the restroom now in a short denim jacket, white tank top, a pink knee length rah-rah skirt and short flat brown boots and her hair now cascaded down her shoulders. She walked over to Ash, who was now changed into a sky blue collared shirt, black ripped jeans and black sneakers.

"Hey…" Misty mumbled at the back of Ash.

"Oh! Hey Misty…Woah! You look amazing. Woah!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah…thanks." Misty said. A blush spreading across both of their faces.

"No problem! So let's go!" Ash said, grabbing Misty's hand.

* * *

Later that night around nine pm outside The Jewels' mansion

"I really had fun tonight!" Misty exclaimed.

"Me too." Ash said.

"Good night!" Misty said.

"Good night! And wait." Ash said leaning forward to kiss Misty's cheek, but Misty turned around and either than kissing Misty's cheek; he kissed Misty…on the lips.

"I'm so sorry!" Ash apologized.

"Why are you saying sorry?" Misty asked.

"Because I kissed you and I know that you don't like like me." Ash mumbled.

"Who said I didn't like like you?" Misty asked.

"So does that mean you also like like me?" Ash exclaimed.

"Duh! Since we were ten. You were just too dense to not know." Misty said, as she kissed him back.

"Good night, Ash!" she said as she turned around and started walking toward the door of The Jewels' mansion.

"Does this mean we're dating?" Ash asked.

Misty looked back and said "I guess so."

'Yes! Yes! Yes!' Ash thought.

* * *

"Oh my God! Did they just kiss?" Leaf shook May.

"Uh-huh! Eek! They kissed!" May said.

"Yay!" they both shouted in unison.

"I'm back." Misty said as she entered the house.

"Misty and Ash sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage. Then comes a baby in a carriage!" Leaf and May chanted.

"Y-you saw that?" Misty stuttered.

"Yes and we took video of it." Leaf said, playing the video.

"So, are you two dating?" May asked, teasingly.

"…Yes." Misty mumbled half to her half to Leaf and May. Leaf and May shouted for joy.

May took the video cam from Leaf and ran to her room while shouting "I'mma gonna show this to Dawn."

* * *

May signed in yahoo and luckily Dawn was online. And immediately she sent a webcam request and Dawn accepted it.

"So, whaca doing?" May asked.

"Thinking of plans to destroy Paul's life even more." Dawn said.

"Come on! You've had enough revenge on Paul stop it already. Destroy Drew's life instead." May said.

"Fine! I'll stop destroying Paul's life. But destroying Drew's life? Do it yourself." Dawn said. May sulked.

"Why'd ya call?" Dawn asked. Immediately May's face lightens up.

"Ash and Misty kissed. And now they are exclusively dating!" May said.

"Oh! My! God! Yay!" Dawn shouted.

"I know right! I took a video. Here it is!" May said playing the video.

"They look so cute together!" Dawn said. May nodded. Just then Misty walked past the room.

And May and Dawn shouted "You look so cute together!" Misty blushed and continued walking to her room.

"GTG! I'm so sleepy already. Good night May!" Dawn yawned.

"Good night!" May said.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I hope this chappie was great. Chappie ten will be posted soon!**


	10. Demon's Cavern

**Here's chappie ten! Hope you guys like it!**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

* * *

**

Dawn walked out of her room, it was eight thirty am. She had her headphones on. When she arrived at the living room she saw Gary, Ash, Roark and Drew.

"Hello people!" she greeted.

"Hey!" the others greeted in unison. Dawn sat down in the couch beside Ash and Roark.

"So…you and Misty are dating." Dawn said.

"You and Misty are dating?" the others screamed.

"How did you know?" Ash asked.

"Don't question me. I just know stuff." Dawn replied.

"So Ashy boy has a girlfriend. I never thought this day would come." Gary said, messing Ash's hair. Then before you knew it they were fighting.

"Stop it!" Drew said, separating the two.

"You guys we have practice in…ten minutes." Roark announced.

"Okay. Where's Paul?" Gary said.

"He's still sleeping, I think." Drew said.

"Danny wake him up." Roark said.

"Okay…wait! Why me?" Dawn asked.

"Just do it." Roark replied.

"Eh…" Dawn complained.

"Come on, Danny. Just do it." Roark said.

"…Fine." Dawn said walking the other direction to the bedrooms. After a few minutes she arrived at the outside of Paul's room.

"Whoo…here I go." Dawn slowly turned the doorknob and the door went open.

She took a step inside and said "Okay…I'm in the Demon's cavern."

She saw Paul lying on his bed. She took tiny steps to Paul's bed.

"Paul." She whispered. No answer.

"Paul!" she said. Still no answer.

"Grr…Paul!" she said the loudest.

Paul opened his eyes a little and mumbled "Dawn?"

Dawn's eyes widened.

'Oh no! This cannot be happening.' Dawn thought.

"No…it's Danny." Dawn muttered. Paul's eyes were now opened, wider.

"What do you want?" Paul asked.

"Uh…Roark told me to wake you up, since we have practice." She explained.

"Whatever. Tell them I'm going to go there in a few minutes. I'll just take a shower." He said as he got up and headed to the bathroom.

Dawn sighed and walked out of Paul's room or what she called 'Demon's cavern' and went to the living room.

"So, where's Paul?" Roark asked.

"He told me to tell you guys that he'll be here in a few minutes. He'll just take a shower." Dawn said.

"Ah okay. Let's go." Roark said.

Ash was using his iphone, Gary was still teasing Ash that he finally had a girlfriend, with the girl he always liked and Drew was listening to his ipod.

'I cannot believe I was in the Demon's cavern…again. Alone with the Demon.' She thought shivers going down her spine.

* * *

'Why the hell did I think Danny was Dawn?' Paul thought, as he put on a fresh set of clothes.

"Can't be…right?" he mumbled as he went out of his bedroom.

* * *

After an hour of waiting for Paul; Dawn sat on a black chair at one of the corners of the practice room and looked down.

"Hey Paul!" Drew greeted.

Dawn looked up to see Paul coming in.

"Danny, listen. Watch us first do one of our songs, okay?" Roark said approaching her.

"Oh okay." Dawn replied.

"Guys, practice the song…hmm…Do you remember." Roark said.

"Okie dokie!" Ash said, as he went to the middle. And music began playing.

"Hey! Ash, Gary!" Ash shouted.

"Yeah! Shinji Paul." Paul said.

"Drew!" Drew said.

"This one right here is for all the ladies. Ladies who want to take it back." Ash said.

"Holler at them Paul!" Ash said.

"I've been thinking about you and how we used to be then back when we didn't have to live we could start again." Paul sang as he stepped in the middle.

"There's nothing left to say don't waste another day just you and me tonight everything will be okay if it's alright with you then it's alright with me baby let's take this time let's make new memories." Paul sang.

"Let's go!" Ash shouted.

"Do you remember do you remember do you remember all of the times we had Do you remember do you remember do you remember All of the times we had Let's bring it back." They sang.

"Bring it back!" Ash sang.

"Let's bring it back." They sang.

"Bring it back!" Ash sang.

"Let's bring it back." They sang.

"Bring it back!" Ash sang.

"Let's bring it back." They sang.

"Bring it back!" Ash sang.

"Let's bring it back." They all sang.

"Yo Paul! Sing for these ladies!" Ash shouted.

"So long since you've been missing. It's good to see you again. How you how you doing? And how about we don't let this happen again." Paul sang.

"There's nothing left to say don't waste another day just you and me tonight everything will be okay if it's alright with you then it's alright with me baby let's take this time let's make new memories." Paul sang.

"Let's go!" Ash shouted.

"Do you remember do you remember do you remember all of the times we had Do you remember do you remember do you remember all of the times we had let's bring it back." They sang.

"Bring it back!" Ash sang.

"Let's bring it back." They sang.

"Bring it back!" Ash sang.

"Let's bring it back." They sang.

"Bring it back!" Ash sang.

"Let's bring it back." They sang.

"Bring it back!" Ash sang.

"Let's bring it back." They all sang.

"Yo ay girl yo bring it back to the time when you and me had just begun. When I was still your number one. Well it might seem far-fetched baby girl but it can't be done I've got this feeling fire blazing and it's hot just like the sun. Know you feel it too my girl just freeze up May the good vibes run ..." Gary rapped going to the middle.

"Girl take a sip of the champagne take a lil trip down my lane my girl. While you know every night you'll feel alright look I tell you this girl atta My world Don't change imma na Rearrange Ay girl imma tell you straight dis atta my world How many years do you want come kiss this I know you miss this. That's what I heard that's what I heard that's what I heard word girl." Drew rapped as he went to the middle.

"There's nothing left to say. Don't waste another day. Just you and me tonight. Everything will be okay if it's alright with you then it's alright with me. Baby let's take this time let's make new memories." Paul sang as he went to the middle.

"Let's go!" Ash sang.

"Do you remember do you remember do you remember? All of the times we had Do you remember do you remember do you remember? All of the times we had. Let's bring it back." They sang.

"Let's bring it back" Paul sang.

"Let's bring it back." They sang.

"Bring it back." Paul sang.

"Let's bring it back." They sang.

"Let's bring it back." Paul sang.

"Let's bring it back." They sang.

"Oh!" Paul sang.

"Let's bring it back!" They sang as the song ended.

"Good job, guys! Danny, 'Do you remember' is one of the songs you're going to sing." Roark said.

"Okay." Dawn replied.

After a nine hours of practicing, Dawn went near the door.

"I'll go to my room now. Okay? Bye!" Dawn said as she rushed to her room.

* * *

"Drew! Ash! Gary! Roark." Paul said.

"What?" Drew asked.

"Something really strange happened earlier." Paul hissed.

"What?" Roark asked.

"Earlier when Danny woke me up..." Paul said.

"Keep talking." Ash said.

"And when I opened my eyes a little bit…" Paul said.

"Keep talking." Ash said.

"He really looked like Dawn! Seriously!" Paul said.

"Keep talking." Ash said.

"I'm done talking." Paul said.

"Then stop talking!" Ash said.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Dude, you're crazier than Ashy boy." Gary said.

"Hey! I'm right over here." Ash said.

"Whatever." Gary replied.

"I know it sounds crazy but I'm really sure he looked like Dawn." Paul said.

"Paul, you've been thinking of Dawn too much…and maybe you were still sleepy and you thought Danny was Dawn." Drew said.

"Drew's right, Paul. Danny could never be Dawn." Roark said.

"Hmmph. Whatever." Paul said as he went to his room.

"I'm really sure of what I saw. Dawn looks like Danny. And Danny looks like Dawn. Could it be Dawn's pretending to be Danny, so The Jewels can sabotage Boyztown? Whatever. I need to get some rest." He muttered to himself as he shrugged.

* * *

Dawn quickly grabbed her laptop and signed in yahoo.

"Oh no! None of them are online. Maybe facebook." She said as she signed in facebook.

"Yes! Gardenia's online." She said as she chatted with Gardenia. Their chat went like this:

Dawn Hikari: Gardenia!

Gardenia Natane: Oh! Hey Dawn.

Dawn Hikari: I think Paul's thinking that I'm really Dawn…eek!

Gardenia Natane: WHAT!

Dawn Hikari: Yes. What do I do?

Gardenia Natane: Just really really really act like a boy. Maybe he won't think of you as Dawn anymore.

Dawn Hikari: Okay. I'll try.

Gardenia Natane: GTG!

Dawn Hikari: Bye!

* * *

**Oh no! Will Paul really find out that Dawn's pretending to be Danny? Find out in the next chappie!**


	11. Random Dancing

**Here's chappie 11! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

* * *

**

Dawn walked circles around her room.

"Act more boyish, Dawn. You have to act more boyish." She chanted. Then she went to her mirror.

"Okay. How to act more boyish?" she thought of stuff.

"Youtube!" she exclaimed, getting her laptop and going to youtube.

"Hmm…which one do I pick from…this one!" she said, clicking a video. After watching the video she went to her mirror.

"Was sup dawg." She said. But it didn't sound right.

"Was sup dawg." She repeated, still not sounding right.

"Was sup dawg." She said making it sound like an animal was being tortured. After ten times of trying to get it right; she finally did it.

"Was sup dawg!" she said sounding like a boy. Finally!

"Okay next phrase." She said.

"Where's the dough?" she said. Again she was not successful.

"Where's the dough?"she repeated. Not getting it right…again.

"Why can I get the first phrase right and the second one wrong?" she asked herself.

"Was sup dawg?" she repeated the wording, not getting it right.

"Oh no! Now I both sound like I'm being tortured in both phrases. Damn!" she cursed.

"Okay here I go…again." She said.

"Was sup dawg? Where's the dough" she said, not even sounding like a boy.

"Darn!" she cursed. After trying sixty one times…each; she finally got it right.

"Finally! Yes!" she cheered.

'Okay! Now my walk.' She thought going to youtube again and searching 'Male ramp models'.

"Which one?" she asked herself. Then she clicked one of the videos and watched it. She walked to her mirror and tried to imitate the walks, not being successful.

"Again!" she said, doing the walk once more not being successful.

"Like Volkner said 'Don't shake your bootie.'" she said, and again not being successful. After doing it for at least fifty three times, she still wasn't successful.

"Okay! I can do this!" she said. She did one more walk, and again she got it wrong. Just joking! She got it right!

She put on her wig.

Then she did her so called 'boy walk' while saying "Was sup dawg? Where's the dough?"

"Perfect!" she exclaimed, sounding like the real Dawn.

"Oh! My mistake! I mean cool, dawg." She said. Then she smiled.

'Good job, Dawn!' she thought. She looked at the clock it was eight pm. It took three hours for her to do the walk and the talk. Just then she heard knocking and the door opened and it revealed Gary.

"Oh! Hey Gary! I mean was sup dawg?" she said.

"Uh…okay. It's dinner. Roark said to call you." Gary said, sweatdropping.

"Oh yeah…dinner. I'll eat after a few minutes okay?" Dawn said.

"Oh okay. I'm just warning you; Ash might eat all the food." Gary said.

"Hey!" Ash said, punching Gary. Gary punched Ash back and before you knew it they were hitting each other.

"Pervert!" Ash said, hitting Gary.

"Moron!" Gary shouted, hitting Ash back.

"At least I'm with the girl I like. Not like you! Being such a pervert to Leaf." Ash shouted, hitting Gary on the shin.

Gary turned red.

"Wait…did you just say Leaf?" Dawn asked.

"Yup! Gary likes Leaf. He's just acting all mean and being such a pervert to her since that's his way of showing his romantic feelings." Ash said.

Gary turned redder.

"Shut up, idiot!" Gary screamed, covering Ash's mouth.

"Just eat dinner later okay? Bye!" Gary said through gritted teeth as he hit Ash's head. Dawn chuckled as she got her laptop and went to yahoo.

"Leaf isn't online. Aww." Dawn said.

"I'll just send her an offline message." She said.

Her message said:

Hey Leaf! You know what Gary likes you as in like like you. Well I know you like him too. Bye! 

"What should I do? Since I don't want to eat yet. I know! I'll do random dancing!" she declared, as she put in a CD in her boom box.

After an hour of random dancing.

She finally got tired and she plopped down on her bed.

"I'm tired." She said as she panted her breath. Then she looked at her laptop she was still on yahoo messenger.

**Buzz!**

"What the heck?" Dawn said.

Leaf was buzzing her.

Leaf sent her a video call request, which Dawn accepted.

As the screen went on, it showed Leaf blushing really hard.

"Hey Leaf! Why'd you want to talk?" Dawn asked.

"Y-you sent me an offline message, right?" Leaf stuttered.

Dawn nodded and said "I'm telling the truth he seriously said that."

Leaf turned bright red.

"Okay. Whatever. But I don't like him, at all." Leaf said.

"Oh really, Leaf?" Dawn asked.

Leaf nodded.

"I don't like perverts!" Leaf said still bright red.

"Leaf you are so not a good liar!" Dawn declared.

"I'm not lying!" Leaf said, still bright red as ever.

"Leaf…I am a lie detector! A lie detector that's alive!" Dawn said.

"…" Leaf was speechless.

"See! You're speechless! And beside's if you don't like Gary then why are you blushing?" Dawn asked raising her eyebrows up and down.

"Er…um…" Leaf mumbled.

"I told you so! You like Gary!" Dawn said.

"I'm not blushing! It's just um…I ate spicy food so right now I am really red!" Leaf lied.

"Leaf I know you better. You will never eat spicy food for all the money in the world!" Dawn said.

"…" again Leaf was speechless.

Dawn chuckled.

"You like Gary! You like Gary! And Gary likes you! And Gary likes you!" Dawn chanted.

"Er…um…bye! Gardenia's calling me! Leaf come here!" Leaf said imitating Gardenia and going offline.

"Same old, Leaf. Well, I'm hungry." Dawn said, as she closed her laptop and put on her wig.

* * *

Earlier…

"Where's Danny and Paul?" Drew asked.

"Danny said he'll eat later and Paul he said that he wasn't hungry yet." Gary said.

Everyone had the perfect O shape on their mouths.

"They'll just eat at the same time." Roark said.

Gary sat down beside Ash and Drew.

And they ate!

* * *

Dawn walked out of her room and walked to the dining room and no was there.

'I'm sure am late!' she thought as she sat down.

After a few minutes of eating, she wasn't even half done with her food, she heard footsteps.

She looked up and her eyes widen.

She saw Paul, who still had his pokerface but had a look of suspicion in his eyes.

* * *

**OMG! Cliffhanger! What will happen to Dawn and Paul? Find out in the next chappie! **


	12. Secrets Unlocked

**Here's chappie 12! The one where things will be unlocked. What things will be unlocked; to find out continue reading! :D**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

'Okay, Dawn. Here you go.' She thought.

"Was sup, Dawg?" she asked toward Paul.

Paul raised his eyebrow and sat in the other side of the table.

Dawn continued to eat.

'Awkward…' Dawn thought.

'Should I start a conversation or shouldn't I?' she thought.

"So…" Dawn started.

"Do we really have to start a conversation? I don't think so. We are not close." Paul said.

"Mean jerk. Asshole." Dawn muttered under her breath.

"Are you saying something?" Paul asked, as he glared at Dawn.

"Never. I will never say anything bad about you. Especially under my breath. And besides; I can't find even one thing bad about you." Dawn said, sarcastically.

Paul muttered something under his.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence Dawn thought 'Should I ask? No Dawn. Do you even care, if you know or not?' Dawn thought.

"Yes, I care." Dawn mumbled.

"Who are you talking to?" Paul asked.

"No one." Dawn said.

After a few more minutes she took in a deep breath.

"Paul, I know that we're not close or anything but can I ask you question?" Dawn asked.

"No." Paul said.

Dawn sulked.

"Come on. Please. It's important." Dawn said.

"No." Paul once again said.

After a few more 'Please's and 'Come on's Paul finally gave in and said "Fine. What is it?"

"Great! You and Dawn Hikari are childhood friends, right?" Dawn asked.

Paul chocked.

"H-how do you know?" Paul asked.

'Or maybe you know since you're really Dawn. But…but Dawn will never say 'Was sup dawg'. She's too girly.' Paul thought.

"I'm the one asking the questions. So don't question me." Dawn said.

Paul raised his right eyebrow and said "Yes. Now, what about that?"

"What happened to you and Dawn? Since, you know, it seems that you like had a really huge fight and now you hate her and vice versa." Dawn asked, biting her lower lip.

Paul sighed.

"I. Do. Not. Hate. Her." Paul said.

"Oh come on. No need to lie. It's obvious that you despise her." Dawn said.

"I really don't hate her. Okay?" Paul said.

'Why won't he just admit that he freaking hates me?' Dawn thought.

"Just admit that you hate me, I mean, you hate Dawn. Since the fight…" she said.

"How do you even know about the fight?" Paul questioned.

"Er…um…like I said I know stuff. Now, don't question me!" Dawn said.

"Grr…why do you even want to know?" Paul asked.

"Because…" Dawn mumbled.

"Because what?" Paul asked.

"Because…I need to know." Dawn muttered under her breath.

"What?" Paul demanded.

"BECAUSE I NEED TO KNOW!" Dawn shouted.

Paul looked at Dawn and sighed.

"Fine. I'll tell you." Paul muttered.

"Really?" Dawn asked.

"Yes." Paul muttered.

Dawn grinned.

"Go on. Tell me." Dawn said.

"You do not tell Paul Shinji what to do." Paul hissed.

"Sheesh! Relax." Dawn said.

Paul glared at her and then closed his eyes.

"I don't hate Dawn. I never did. Here's what happened…" Paul said.

_-Flashback- _

_It was after Dawn's celebration of her birthday and Paul went inside his house._

_As he went in he saw his brother's girlfriend, Maylene, sitting on the couch. _

"_What are you doing here?" Paul asked. _

"_Reggie let me in. And BTW I feel so sorry for you." Maylene said._

"_What do you mean?" Paul asked. _

"_You'll see." Maylene said._

"_Weirdo…" Paul muttered as he climbed the stairs to his room. _

_He went in and said "First you're girlfriend is in the house and now you're in my room. This is trespassing! And why are there boxes in my room?" _

"_Listen, Paul. Dad wants to talk to you." Reggie said. _

"_Why?" Paul asked. _

"_Don't ask. Just go. He's waiting in his office." Reggie explained._

"_Whatever." Paul hissed as he went out his room and going to his father's office._

_He pushed the door of his father's office door and went in. _

"_Why do you want to talk?" Paul hissed. _

"_Sit down, son." Mr. Shinji commanded._

"_I'm fine standing up." Paul said. _

"_Suit yourself." His father muttered. _

"_Now answer my question. Why do you want to talk to me?" Paul commanded. _

"_Simple. Make Dawn despise you." His father said. _

"_Dad I will never do that!" Paul said, as he walked over to the door. _

"_Will you do it if I tell you who killed your mother?" his father asked. _

_Paul tensed. _

"_What does that have to do with making Dawn despise me?" Paul asked. _

"_It's just that Dawn's uncle killed your mother." Mr. Shinji said. _

_At first Paul felt anger then he came to his senses. _

"_So? Dawn isn't her uncle. They're completely different people. I don't have to make her despise me." Paul growled. _

"_Son…still. She is related to your mother's murderer. You will do it or else." His father snarled. _

"_Or else what?" Paul asked. _

"_Or else I will make sure each one of Dawn's family including her will go through hell!" his father exclaimed. _

_Paul's eyes widened._

"_Y-You can't do that." Paul stuttered._

"_I can and I will. And besides you have no choice. We're moving on Wednesday." Mr. Shinji said. _

"_That explains the boxes in my room. Dad I won't let you." Paul said. _

"_Reggie; take Paul to his room." Mr. Shinji ordered._

_And as soon as Paul's eyes blinked; Reggie appeared. _

_He got Paul's arms. _

"_Let me go!" Paul ordered. _

_But Reggie's grip just got harder._

_He removed his grip as they arrived outside Paul's room. _

"_You knew?" Paul hissed. _

"_Pack half of your stuff today." Reggie said as he ignored Paul's question and went down the stairs._

_The next day he didn't even go outside he just stayed in his room._

_

* * *

_

"_Reggie; remember to check if Paul did what I told him to do." Mr. Shinji ordered as Paul and Reggie were getting out the door. _

"_Yes, father." Reggie said._

_

* * *

_

_Paul glared at him._

_Paul went out of Science class as the bell rang for lunch._

_As he was walking he bumped into his brother. _

_He glared at him as he turned around but Reggie caught his arm. _

"_I'm sorry. But you have to do it." Reggie said. _

_Paul scowled. _

_Paul headed to the back exit door thinking that Dawn won't find him there. _

_Reggie followed him._

"_Paullie here's my gif-" Dawn started but was cut off by Paul's glare. _

_Paul looked at his brother looking at him from a distance. _

_His brother had a look in his eyes that said: Paul; just do it. Or would you have Dawn and her family go through hell? _

'_I'm sorry, Dawn.' Paul thought. _

"_Something wrong?" Dawn asked._

_Paul smirked. _

"_Hmmph! Listen here, Pathetic girl. Get out of my life." Paul growled. _

"_What are you saying?" Dawn asked. _

_"You really are stupid aren't you? Stop wasting my time and get out of my life." He growled. _

_Dawn felt a tear run down on her cheek. She wiped it off._

"_Is that what you really want, Paul?" Dawn asked. _

_"Yes. Now get out of my life!" he growled._

_"Fine! Here's my pathetic gift!" she shouted as she threw him a wrapped box that had a card on it as she stormed off. _

_Paul frowned._

_He opened the wrapped box. _

_Dawn's gift was an amulet that was shaped like a crescent moon. He looked at the card it said:_

_Happy Birthday Paullie! Sorry if I just gave you my gift today. So probably you already know my gift is an amulet. Well, the lady selling that said that you should put the picture of the most important person in your life in there. You better do that, okay? Again happy birthday! –Dawn_

_Paul bit his lower lip and muttered "Dawn, I'm sorry. But you just won't understand." _

_Reggie went to his brother. _

"_Paul…" Reggie said. _

"_There. Happy?" Paul growled as he left his brother standing there. _

_That night he placed Dawn's picture in his amulet and placed it on his neck.

* * *

_

_Paul was going outside to put his last box inside the moving van when he saw Dawn starring at him, shaking her head, tears going down her cheeks as she ran to her house. _

_He was suppose to ran after her when he saw his father glaring at him, so he stopped in his tracks._

"_Good boy." Mr. Shinji said to Paul, who was snarling at him_

_-End of Flashback-_

"There I told you." Paul said to Dawn, who was awe-shocked.

"Are you telling the truth? Do you still like like her?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. Well, she'll never know anyway." Paul said as he stood up and headed to his room.

"She already knows." Dawn muttered under her breath.

"After all these years I hated you for something you never wanted to do." Dawn said as a tear fell on her cheek.

* * *

Dawn woke up.

She took a shower and put on a fresh set of clothes under her trench coat and fedora.

As she headed to the living room, sulking.

"What's up with you?" Roark asked.

"I…I just didn't sleep well." Dawn said.

"Ah okay." Roark said.

"I'm going out." Dawn said as she headed to the door.

Dawn took a cab to The Jewels' mansion.

She pays the cab driver and removes her trench coat and fedora and started pressing the doorbell.

Gardenia went out and said "Dawn! What are you doing here?"

"Call the others. We need to talk." Dawn said.

* * *

Earlier after Dawn left…

"I'm bored!" Ash complained.

"Me too." Drew said.

"I know! Let's follow Danny." Gary said.

"Isn't that like spying?" Roark asked.

"Uh…whatever! Let's go. Paul, you in?" Gary said.

"Do I have a choice?" Paul asked.

"No! Come on." Drew said while pushing Paul out the door.

"Where's Danny…Oh! There he is!" Ash shouted.

They went in Roark's Ferrari and followed Dawn's cab.

When it stopped in front of The Jewel's mansion they all froze.

"What is he doing here?" Gary asked.

"I don't know but let's hide behind those bushes to find out." Drew said.

They all nodded and ran toward one of the bushes outside The Jewels'.

Dawn stepped out.

Dawn removed the fedora and trench coat.

"Oh. My. God! Dawn's Danny! Danny's Dawn! Paul you were righ-"Gary started but was cut off when he saw Paul wasn't there anymore.

"Where's Paul?" Ash said. "He was just right beside me." Gary said.

They looked at each other and gulped.

* * *

**Ooh! Secrets unlocked! What will they do, now that they all know? Find out in the next chappie!**


	13. Just Friends?

**I finally updated! Sorry for the long wait. School just started then I got sick. So here's chapter 13: Just friends?**

**I Do Not Own Pokemon

* * *

**

"Your uncle killed his mother?"Gardenia asked.

"Yeah…but he's not really my uncle. He's just my dad's friend." Dawn said.

"Oh! So it's he's not really your uncle." May said.

"Yup!" Dawn said.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Leaf asked.

"Er…um," Dawn mumbled.

"Like Leaf said 'So what are you gonna do now?'" Misty asked.

"I don't know…" Dawn muttered.

"Hmm…maybe you can just get out of their mansion and pretend that you just disappeared." Misty suggested.

"Okay! I'll do it. I hope they aren't home. May can you come with me?" Dawn requested.

"Uh…sure, Dawn." May replied as she got up.

"Wear a trench coat and fedora." Gardenia said handing her the clothes.

"Oh thanks. Let's go Dawn." May said leaving with Dawn, as she and Dawn put on their trench coats and fedoras.

* * *

They gulped.

They looked side to side and they found Paul walking off the other direction, not far away.

"Oh God…do you think he saw?" Drew asked.

"Well…he isn't far away so yes. I think he saw." Roark said.

"We got to go back to the mansion…now." Gary said.

"Why?" the other three asked in unison.

"Just do it." Gary said.

"Fine…but wait." Drew said.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"For some unknown reason I'm not mad at Dawn." Drew said.

The others nodded in agreement. And they rode Roark's Ferrari.

* * *

The two stepped out of May's red convertible, which was parked a block away from the Boyztown's mansion.

They walked for a few minutes before they reached the gate of the mansion.

"I cannot believe their guard's asleep." May said as they walked pass the guard house.

"No one's home." Dawn announced.

"How do you know?" May asked.

"Simple. No one's noisy." Dawn explained.

May formed her lips into a perfect O shape.

They walked inside.

May stopped when they reached the living room.

"It's soooooooo messy!" May exclaimed.

"I know. Hurry up! We need to get my stuff ASAP." Dawn said pulling May to her room.

They quickly got Dawn's stuff and ran to the back exit as fast as they can.

They were about to go out of the back exit when someone said "Hold it, Dawn and red blob!"

Dawn tensed and May became furious.

"How dare you!" May screamed as she tackled Drew to the ground. When they both realized May was on top of Drew they both blushed and May slapped Drew.

She got up and walked over to Dawn.

"What was that for?" Drew asked.

"It's just for you being you." May sneered.

Drew cursed under his breath.

"Is Misty with you?" Ash asked.

"Uh…no." May said.

"Aww! Too bad." Ash said.

They looked at Dawn.

"We know your secret, Dawn," Roark said. "That you're Danny."

"Don't hurt me…don't hurt me…" Dawn chanted.

"We won't hurt you. And we're not mad at you." Gary said.

"Why?" Dawn asked, confused.

"We don't really know." Ash said.

"Oh…do all of you know?" Dawn asked.

"Uh…yeah." They all said.

"But Paul isn't with you…" Dawn said.

"He was…but he walked away." Gary said.

'Oh God…he's gonna kill me.' Dawn thought.

There was a rumbling sound.

"Ugh! Bathroom!" Ash rushed to the bathroom.

_**RING **_

"I'll get it!" Gary said.

"I'll be in my office. And Dawn we have nothing against you…I don't know with Paul." Roark said as he went the other direction.

"Hey Green headed demon," May said.

"What now?" Drew asked.

"Go to the website of showbiz." May said.

"And why?" Drew asked.

"Because of this!" May said, as she showed a picture in her phone.

It was Drew around the age of ten, wearing a bikini top and trousers.

"HOW DARE YOU USE THAT AGAINST ME! And where did you get that?" Drew screamed.

"Your cousin. And besides I told you I'll get my revenge." May smirked.

"Grr…" Drew growled, as he chased May.

Dawn looked left to the right and as soon as she was sure no one was there she went to Paul's room as she ripped a paper out of her journal and wrote on it.

She removed her bracelet and placed it inside the paper and she placed it on top of his bed.

She sighed just to find May and Drew throwing random stuff at each other.

"DIE!" Drew growled as he threw a chair at May, who dodged it.

"YOU WILL DIE FIRST!" May screamed as she threw a chair, similar to the one that Drew threw, to Drew.

Dawn dragged May away, who was singing "I got my revenge! I got my revenge! HA!"

After a few minutes it started to rain.

"That felt good!" Ash announced as he went out of the bathroom.

"You give too much information, Ash." Gary said.

"There's nothing wrong with saying what you feel." Ash said.

"Gary, who was that?" Roark asked, as he changed the subject.

"Paul." Gary answered.

"What he say?" Ash asked.

"Stuff…" Gary said.

Just then the doorbell rang.

Drew opened the door as he said "Dude! You're soaking wet!"

"Oh! Really? I didn't notice. Of course I noticed!" Paul said as he headed to his room leaving drips of water on the floor.

He got in as he changed into a new set of clothes.

He noticed something on his bed.

He got the bracelet inside the letter and said "Huh?"

He read the letter.

It read:

Hi!

You probably know that I'm really Dawn, right?

If not just ignore what I said.

Did that make any sense to you?

It didn't make any sense to me.

Just forget it.

Like I was saying I'm Dawn.

I guess if you didn't hate me before you probably hate me now.

So you probably want your bracelet back.

So there. (Arrow points to a direction)

Sorry!

-Dawn

"Stupid girl…" Paul said.

* * *

It was a year since the past events happened.

And tomorrow was The Jewels' biggest concert…yet!

Their three year anniversary.

"I'm so excited!" Dawn exclaimed bouncing up and down on her bed.

"Us too." May said.

"Since so much excitement's going on; I'm gonna get a Mars bar!" Leaf announced.

Since Gardenia couldn't stop Leaf from her addiction, she let her eat all the Mars bars she wants.

"I'm going to get my laptop. BRB!" May said as she left the room.

Misty shrugged.

* * *

"Where's my freaking laptop?" May asked herself as she looked around her room full of red.

"If I were my laptop where would I go…" she mumbled.

Just then she heard tapping on her window.

She looked at her window. She snarled.

It was Drew clinging on her window pane.

"What the hell are you doing here?" May asked, as she opened the window.

"Let me in first please!" Drew begged.

"And why?" May asked.

"Come on, please!" Drew begged.

After few more begs from Drew May gave in.

"…Fine." May grumbled, as she pulled Drew in her room.

"Hello!" Drew greeted.

May looked in his eyes and she felt a _PANG_ in her stomach.

"What do you want anyway?" May asked.

"You know…fangirls…and…" Drew trailed off.

"STOP BEATING AROUND THE BUSH!" May shouted.

"Okay…Okay! I've got a plan." Drew mysteriously said.

"For what?" May asked.

Drew whispered something in May's ear.

"Wow! For a green-headed demon that's not such a devious plan." May said.

"Yeah! Well got to go! See you tomorrow!" Drew waved goodbye as he jumped out of May's window skillfully.

But before he did that he gave May a kiss on the cheek **(ContestShipping moment!)**.

'What the hell…' May thought.

* * *

The big event was located in a huge stadium.

The whole stadium was dangling from diamonds, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and all the jewels you can imagine!

"Welcome everyone to The Jewels' three year anniversary!" Gardenia shouted as she stood on a huge silver stage which occupied forty percent of the stadium.

She wore black leather jacket under that was a green camouflage tank top, black jeans and black combat boots.

The huge crowd, which consisted of millions of fans, responded with multiple cheers.

"Here's our first performance from your beloved The Jewels." Gardenia said as she stepped down from the stage.

As soon as Gardenia stepped down the whole stadium went dim except for the stage.

Smoke appeared and it showed Misty, Dawn, Leaf and May in black corset back tops, leather shorts and black stiletto heels.

Cheers can be heard from the crowd.

Music began to play.

"For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy.

Have to get my way, 24 hours a day.

'Cause I'm hot like that." Dawn sang.

"Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention.

Like I'm under inspection, I always get the 10s.

'Cause I'm built like that." Leaf sang.

"I go through guys like money flyin' out their hands.

They try to change me but they realize they can't." Misty sang.

"And every tomorrow is a day I never planned. If you're gonna be my man, understand!" May sang.

"I can't be tamed, I can't be saved. I can't be blamed, I can't, can't

I can't be tamed, I can't be changed.

I can't be saved, I can't be I can't be tamed." They sang the chorus as they spun and touch the ground with their finger tips and they rose back.

"If I see my reflection bout my intentions I'll tell ya.

I'm not here to sell ya.

Or tell ya to get to hell." Misty sang.

"I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged.

If you can understand this, we can make some magic.

I'm on like that." May sang.

"I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go.

I wanna be a part of something I don't know." Dawn sang.

"And if you try to hold me back I might explode.

Baby by now you should know!" Leaf sang.

"I can't be tamed, I can't be saved. I can't be blamed, I can't, can't .I can't be tamed, I can't be changed.

I can't be saved, I can't be I can't be tamed." They sang the chorus as they did the same dance moves.

The music played a little faster.

"I'm not a trick you play, I ride a different way. I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake, It's set in my DNA." Dawn and Leaf sang.

"Don't change me.

Don't change me.

Don't change me.

Don't change me!" May and Misty sang.

"I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go. I wanna be a part of something I don't know. And if you try to hold me back I might explode.

Baby by now you should know!

I can't be tamed, I can't be saved.

I can't be blamed, I can't, can't I can't be tamed,

I can't be changed. I can't be saved, I can't be I can't be tamed!" They ended the song.

"Thank you girls! Did you like that?" Gardenia asked the audience as she went back on stage. "YES!" the audience screamed.

"I thought so! Now let's see some magic. With our guest stars, Magyx!" Gardenia shouted as she stepped down.

A group of boys went up and did amazing magic tricks.

They ended with their leader standing in front of the stage and appearing at the back of the stadium in a cloud of dust.

"Hello!" Gardenia said to one of the May club members.

"Hi!" the boy said.

"You must be pretty excited since May's up next." Gardenia said.

"Not just pretty excited. I'm SUPER excited." The boy said.

"Well, May you're up!" Gardenia shouted.

Music began to play and red light appeared.

May stepped up to the front of the stage.

She wore a red knee length tube dress under a black denim jacket and yellow ballet flats.

"What is this I'm feelin'?

I just can't explain. When you're near; I'm just not the same.

I'm tryin' to hide it. Try not to show it. It's crazy. How could it be…?" her voice trailed off.

"I've fallen for you. Finally, my heart gave in.

And I'm fallen in love. I finally know how it feels…" her voice once again trailed off.

"When you said hello I looked in your eyes. Suddenly, I felt good inside.

Is this really happenin' or am I just dreaming? I guess, it's true I can't believe." She sang.

"I've fallen for you. Finally, my heart gave in. And I'm fallen in love.

I finally know how it feels; So this is love!" May sang.

"Doesn't matter where I am. Thoughts of you still linger in my mind. No matter what time of day. I've really, really fallen for you!" May sang.

"I've fallen for you. Finally, my heart gave in. And I'm fallen in love.

I finally know how it feels. I've fallen for you. Finally, my heart gave in. And I'm fallen in love.

I finally know how it feels. So this is love!" she bolted as she ended the song receiving applause from the audience.

"Thank you!" she said.

"Next up the other green lover of the group…Leaf!" Gardenia said as the Leaf fans club screamed for joy.

Green light covered the whole stadium and Leaf appeared in green shoulder-off top, denim white skirt and white wedges.

A soothing beat played.

"From the day we met I knew that we were meant. You're the reason I'm here.

And when you said hello; don't want to let you go. Yet we were strangers in love." She sang.

"Being with you feels like forever after. For all we know time will keep as together. Sometimes dreams do come true." Leaf sang the bridge.

"If I give you my heart; Please don't tear it apart. 'Cause this heart is for you.

And if I say how I feel and you know that it's real. All I am is for you. But if I give you my heart; If I give you my heart. Please be good to me." Leaf sang.

"All the stars are bright. All the signs are right and it's a magical thing.

I know I can't be wrong. The feeling's just too strong. You make me feel so alive!" she sang.

"Being with you feels like forever after. For all we know time will keep as together. Sometimes dreams do come true." Leaf sang the bridge.

"If I give you my heart; Please don't tear it apart. 'Cause this heart is for you.

And if I say how I feel and you know that it's real. All I am is for you. But if I give you my heart; If I give you my heart. Please be good to me." Leaf sang.

"Someone for my soul. Someone to belong. Someone to share my dreams to. Someone like you..." Leaf bolted.

"If I give you my heart; Please don't tear it apart. 'Cause this heart is for you.

And if I say how I feel and you know that it's real. All I am is for you. But if I give you my heart; If I give you my heart. Please be good to me." She ended the song with the chorus.

The audience clapped and she gave a toothy grin and went backstage.

"I'll give you a clue of who's gonna perform next. She's called the cerulean princess." Gardenia said.

"Misty Kasumi!" a girl screamed.

"CORRECT! MISTY HIT IT!" Gardenia shouted.

The Misty fan club applauded. Blue light covered the stage.

Misty appeared in a blue short sleeved knee length dress and black boots.

"To my fans out there, I'm not going to sing pop. I'm going to sing country! Here I go." Misty said.

"Just keep tuggin', pushin', pullin' on all my little heartstrings. Got me all tied up in knots anytime I see your face.

Oh it brings out; it brings out the girl in me. Don't know just how ya did it. But ya got me real good Hook, line and sinker.

Like I knew you could. But you don't even notice. Boy I wish you would." Misty sang.

"I can't help myself. I can't help but smile. Everytime I see your face.

And we've never met I bet you don't know my name. Am I outta my mind. I think that I might be goin' crazy.

Cause my heart is yours to have and hold, don't break.

How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away." She sang the chorus.

"I think he might be close to perfect. Girls you know what I mean. He's got a face straight out of a magazine.

Gotta pinch myself to prove he ain't a dream. Oh oh oh." Misty sang.

"I can't help myself. Let my secret's out. I can't help but smile.

Everytime I see your face and we've never met I bet you don't know my name.

Am I outta my mind I think that I might be goin' crazy. Cause my heart is yours to have and hold, don't break. How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away." She sang.

"I wish you were mine all mine. Mine all mine. I wish you were mine all mine. I wish you were mine!" Giving a powerful note on the last word.

"I can't help but smile. Everytime I see your face and we've never met

I bet you don't know my name. Am I outta my mind I think that I might be goin' crazy. Cause my heart is yours to have and hold, don't break How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away.

How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away." Misty ended the song.

She bowed and exited the stage as the audience applauded.

* * *

"Last but not the least, Dawn!" they heard Gardenia announced as screams of joy were also heard.

Dawn stood up and was about to go to the stage when May said "And Dawn…"

"Hmm?" Dawn asked.

"You'll have a duet. Now go!" May said.

Dawn raised her eyebrow and continued walking.

'Duet?' she thought.

Pink light covered the stadium and Dawn appeared in a pink midriff top, black short shorts and black knee length chucks.

"So, I'm suppose to have a duet right now but I don't know where he or she is. So here I go!" Dawn said.

A catchy tune began to play.

"Guess this means you're sorry you're standing at my door. Guess this means you take back all you said before.

Like how much you wanted anyone but me. Said you'd never come back but here you are again." She sang.

"'Cause we belong together now, yeah. Forever united here somehow, yeah. You got a piece of me. And honestly, my life would suck without you." Dawn and a familiar voice sang.

'What the…' Dawn thought.

"Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye. Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight.

I know that I've got issues but you're pretty messed up too." A guy, wearing a trench coat and fedora sang as he went to the stage.

As soon as he was on stage he removed his fedora and trench coat.

It was…a stalker!

Just joking!

It was Paul.

The audience was screaming with joy.

While Dawn froze in her place.

'Oh God! He's gonna kill me. He's gonna kill me.' She thought.

"Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you." Paul sang.

Dawn unfroze and sang the chorus with Paul "'Cause we belong together now, yeah. Forever united here somehow, yeah. You got a piece of me. And honestly, my life would suck without you."

"Being with you is so dysfunctional…" Dawn sang.

"I really shouldn't miss you…" Paul sang.

"But I can't let you go. Oh yeah…" they both sang.

"'Cause we belong together now, yeah. Forever united here somehow, yeah. You got a piece of me.

And honestly, my life would suck without you!" Paul and Dawn sang.

"'Cause we belong together now, yeah. Forever united here somehow, yeah.

You got a piece of me. And honestly, my life would suck without you." They ended the song.

The audience went wild.

"You're not mad at me?" Dawn whispered to Paul.

"After tricking Boyztown that you were a boy; Of course I'm…"

Dawn waited for the answer.

"…Not mad at you…" Paul continued.

Dawn grinned.

"Yay! So we're friends?" Dawn asked.

"Yes." Paul replied.

Dawn gave Paul a hug and said while running of backstage "Got to go! One last performance."

"Hey Troublesome," Paul said.

Dawn stopped in her tracks and looked back.

"You forgot this." Paul said as he threw something to Dawn.

Dawn caught it with her left hand.

She opened her palm and saw it was the silver bracelet.

Dawn smiled and continued running to the backstage.

* * *

"Dude why did you just go for friends?" Gary asked Paul.

"Shut up, Oak." Paul said as he hit Gary in the head.

"Serves you right, Gary. And besides Paul's gonna make his move in his brother's wedding. Ain't I right, Paul?" Ash said.

* * *

"Red blob," Drew called.

May and the others turned around.

Dawn was wearing pink and black striped leg warmers and fingerless gloves, pink tank top, and black short shorts.

Misty was wearing blue and white striped legwarmers and fingerless gloves, blue tank top and white short shorts.

Leaf was wearing a green and white striped legwarmers and fingerless gloves, green tank top and white short shorts.

And May was wearing a red and black striped legwarmers and fingerless gloves, red tank top and black short shorts.

They were all wearing black stiletto heels.

"Nice fashion statement." Drew teased.

"Whatever. How did you get inside?" Leaf asked.

"Simple. You have a girl guard. She let me in. Now let me talk to red blob." Drew explained.

"Okay. Go talk." May said.

"Alone…" Drew said.

"It's okay guys. I can handle myself from this green headed demon. You guys go already. Just give me a sec." May said as Dawn, Misty and Leaf walked off to the direction of the stage.

"Now what do you want?" May said.

"Our plan worked." Drew said.

"Yeah. For the first time one of your plans didn't fail." May smirked as she turned around.

Drew grabbed May's wrist and gave her a quick peck as he said "Go!"

May walked off to the direction of the stage. Leaf and the others were waving to the audience.

"Okay! I'm back." May whispered, as she blushed a light shade of pink.

"Hey! Are you blushing? Never mind. Let's start?" Misty asked.

They all nodded.

A very hip and funky beat started.

"We are family. I got all my sisters with me. We are family. Get up everybody and sing!" they sang.

"Everyone can see we're together as we walk on by and we fly just like birds of a feather. I won't tell no lie." Misty sang.

"All of the people around us they say can they be that close. Just let me state for the record we're giving love in a family dose." May sang.

"We are family. I got all my sisters with me. We are family. Get up everybody and sing!" they sang with the backup singers while dancers did stunts at their back.

"We are family. I got all my sisters with me. We are family. Get up everybody and sing!" they repeated.

"Living life is fun and we've just begun to get our share of the world's delights. High hopes we have for the future and our goal's in sight." Leaf sang.

"No we don't get depressed. Here's what we call our golden rule: Have faith in you and the things you do. You won't go wrong. This is our family Jewel!" Dawn sang.

"We are family. I got all my sisters with me. We are family. Get up everybody and sing!" they sang with the backup singers while dancers did stunts at their back again.

"We are family. I got all my sisters with me. We are family. Get up everybody and sing!" They sang as they finished the song. And fireworks went on the stage.

"That ends our concert tonight. Thank you for coming and have a wonderful evening!" Gardenia shouted.

* * *

**The second to the last chapter. One more to go! I'm gonna miss ya'll! The last chapter will be updated soon!**


	14. The Wedding

_**BEEP!**_

May quickly grabbed her phone.

She read her message coming from Maylene out loud to her friends: **Hi! Hi! Hi! Guys! Remember next month is my wedding. Do NOT forget. And Gardenia, remember you're the MC. Rehearsals today. 4pm. An hour from now. Luv ya guys! See you! **

"She texted that 10 times now." Leaf said.

May quickly replied back she and her friends won't miss it for the world.

"I got a feeling that more love will bloom next month!" Maylene muttered to herself.

"Are you saying something?" Reggie asked.

"Nothing, Dear. Nothing. But can you drive me to Boyztown Mansion?" Maylene asked.

"Sure. When?" Reggie asked.

"Now." Maylene said.

"You know what guys I feel that there's something big gonna happen next month." Leaf said.

"Maylene's wedding." Misty said.

"No, no. Other than that." Leaf said.

"What is it then?" Gardenia asked.

"I don't know. Just prepare yourselves." She said.

"Oh okay." The girls replied in unison.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Maylene shouted.

Roark opened the door.

"Hello. What are you doing here?" Roark greeted.

Reggie shrugged.

"I want to talk to your boy band." Maylene said as he pushed her way inside.

The boys were doing things according to their personalities.

Paul was reading a novel, Drew was IMing people, and Ash and Gary were battling on Wii.

"Listen up!" Maylene said.

Drew and Paul stopped what they were doing but Ash and Gary just continued battling.

Maylene unplugged the TV.

"Hey!" Ash and Gary screamed.

"I was just about to win against Gary." Ash said.

"No you weren't ." Gary said.

"Listen up! Next month's my wedding so…"

"So what? Do we care?" Paul interrupted.

"Each one of you has to confess your love!" Maylene said.

"I already did. Since last year." Ash said.

"Yes, Ash. Now for the rest of you…confess it!" Maylene said.

"And you!" Maylene pointed as Roark entered the room.

"What did I do?" Roark asked as Reggie also entered.

"Confess you're love to Gardenia." Roark said.

"Excuse me, we do not love anyone!" Drew said.

Maylene squinted her eyes.

Nothing happened.

"Grr! But beware!" Maylene threatened.

She whispered something to Ash's ear.

Ash grinned and said "Aye! Aye, Commander!"

Maylene grinned evilly and said "BEWARE! And Roark rehearsals for the MCs are… now."

"Oh okay. Who's the other MC?" Roark asked.

"You'll see." Maylene said.

"Freaking weirdo." Paul muttered as Maylene and Reggie went out.

"GTG! I need to go. BYE!" Gardenia said as she hopped in her black Mercedes Benz car.

Sixteen minutes passed and she arrived in Reggie and Maylene's mansion.

She rang the doorbell.

"Gardenia!" Maylene said as she hugged her friend. "Come in, the other MC is waiting."

"Who's the other MC?" Roarked asked Reggie.

"Gardenia." Reggie said. Since Roark was drinking Coca Cola he choked.

"Dude, are you okay?" Reggie asked.

"You're kidding me, right? Are you sure Gardenia is the other MC?" Roark asked.

Just then Garenia and Maylene entered.

'She looks so simply awesome!' Roark thought.

Gardenia was wearing a pink tanktop under a black short jacket, black short shorts and pink sneakers. "Hi Reggie! Hi Roark!" Gardenia greeted calmly.

"Hi!" Reggie greeted.

Roark looked down and said "Hi…"

"Here are your scripts. Now practice!" Maylene said as she handed each one of them a copy.

Gardenia and Roark went on stage and started practicing.

For the whole time Gardenia was acting professional and Roark, well…he was stuttering through the lines.

"Stop stuttering, fool! Or else were going to find someone else." Maylene shouted.

For the next run through Roark was doing better by…40%

"Okay that was good! Tomorrow again. Same time. Same venue." Maylene said.

"Bye!" Gardenia waved goodbye as she left.

"Dude, for the whole time you were stuttering. Why?" Reggie said.

"I don't know." Roark said.

"Well, I know why! Because…YOU…LIKE...Gardenia!" Maylene said.

"…"

"Well, bye!" Maylene said as she pulled Reggie away.

For the next following days the practices have gone better and better.

And Gardenia and Roark have started being friends.

~ The day before the wedding~

"Hey Gardenia…" Roark called as their practice ended.

"Hmm? Oh hey Roark! What's up?" Gardenia said.

"I wanted to ask you this for a lo-" he started but was cut off by a phone ringing.

Gardenia got her phone and answered it.

"I'm so sorry, Roark! I got to go. Leaf cooked for the girls. And Leaf shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen." Gardenia said as she left.

"Darn it!" Roarked cursed.

"She cooked vegetable stew for us!" Dawn said.

"I don't see what I did wrong. I followed the procedure." Leaf said.

"You didn't wash the freaking vegetables!" Misty exclaimed.

"Well, sorry! I'm just a person I make mistakes." Leaf said.'

"Just don't mind it. I called Chef Tristan to come over and cook you dinner. He'll be here in a few minutes." Gardenia said.

_**RING!**_

"Hello?" Ash answered.

"Ash! It's Maylene. Do you have what I told you to prepare for tomorrow?"

"You mean ******* so she can perform **** *** ****?"

"Yup! Good night!" Maylene said as she started laughing evilly.

'She's crazy but what can I say? I love her!' Reggie thought.

~ The day of the wedding~

The song when the bride walks down the aisle started playing.

"Do you Reggie take Mayline as your wife? And live all good times and bad times with her?" the priest asked.

"I do." Reggie said.

"Do you Mayline take Reggie as your husband? And live all good times and bad times with him?" the priest asked.

"I do." Mayline replied.

"With the power vested in me I announce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

They kissed and almost everyone smiled.

Then came the reception.

As soon as everyone sat down Roark said, "Hi everyone! You just witnessed the wedding of our beloved Mayline and Reggie."

"But we both know you just came for the reception? Just joking!" Gardenia said.

Everyone laughed.

'She's so funny…' Roark said.

"Now let's have a word from the groom, Reggie." Roark said.

"Hey guys! Thank you so much for coming. Now let's all eat as we listen to music performed by Solidad." Reggie said.

May stepped out of the venue and went to the balcony.

"_So I was thinking to myself when you passed me by "Here's what I like"" Solidad sang._

"It's so freaking hot!" May muttered.

"_And you were with somebody else but you can't deny. That's me in your eye" Solidad sang._

"Then remove your clothes." A voice said from the back.

"_Do you know what it's like when it's wrong but it feels so right?" Solidad sang._

May yelped and kicked the person.

"_Nothing in this world can stop us tonight" Solidad sang._

"I'm so sorry!" she said.

"_I can do what she can do so much better" Solidad sang._

Then she saw who the person was.

"_Nothing in this world can turn out the light" Solidad sang._

Drew.

"_I'm gonna make you feel alright tonight." Solidad sang._

"I take back my sorry." She said as she turned back to face the sunset.

"_Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da, Tonight" Solidad sang._

"Beautiful…" May said.

"_Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da, Tonight" Solidad sang.  
_

"Yeah you are…"

"_Baby, you and I, we got what will never be" Solidad sang._

May looked at her side.

"_You know I'm right" Solidad sang._

Drew was there looking at her.

"_So tell me what you're waiting for when you're here with me?" Solidad sang._

May blushed then punched him in the face.

"_Most guys would die" Solidad sang.  
_

"I'm outta here." May said.

"_You should know" Solidad sang._

After a few minutes she came back.

"_What it's like" Solidad sang._

Drew was gone.

"_When it hurts" Solidad sang._

"Finally!" May exclaimed.

"'_Cause it feels so right" Solidad sang.  
_

Instead there was a rose.

"_Nothing in this world can stop us tonight" Solidad sang_

A sapphire blue rose.

"_I can do what she can do so much better" Solidad sang. _

Attached to the rose was a piece of paper

"_Nothing in this world can turn out the light" Solidad sang.  
_

On the paper it said:

_M,_

_You're the reason why men fall inlove_

_~D ~_

May smirked and said "Casanova…" as she blushed.

"_I'm gonna make you feel alright tonight. Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da, Tonight. Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da, Tonight." Solidad sang._

"…And that's the plan Mayline made. That's why I'm telling Solidad to sing those songs." Ash said.

Then a familiar tune started playing.

"_Looks like we made it. Look how far we've come my baby" Solidad sang_

"And I picked this song especially for us. Care to dance?" Ash said.

"_We mighta took the long way. We knew we'd get there someday" Solidad sang _

"I would love to." Misty took his hand and they started dancing.

"_They said, "I bet they'll never make it". But just look at us holding on. We're still together still going strong" Solidad sang  
_

"You know since we were young I had a major major crush on you." Ash said.

"_You're still the one I run to. The one that I belong to" Solidad sang_

"Really?" Misty said.

"_You're the one I want for life" Solidad sang_

"Yup. You were just too dense to notice." Ash smirked.

"_You're still the one that I love" Solidad sang  
_

"Look who's talking." Misty said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"_The only one I dream of. You're still the one I kiss good night" Solidad sang_

"Boom chikabowbow chikabowbow..." Leaf chanted as she danced on the dance floor to the tune of Get the party started by pink.

She kept on dancing until she bumped someone.

"Sorry!" she realizes who the person is, "I take that back."

"You really are a clumsy loonatic, aren't you?" Gary smirked.

The song ended and was replaced by another familiar song.

"_You really are a clumsy loonatic aren't you?_ Whatever!" Leaf immitated Gary, before going to the food station.

"Hey! Wait!" Gary shouted, following Leaf.

As he reached her she said, "What now?"

"Uh...Care to dance?" Gary flashed her his best smile.

Leaf raised her eyebrow.

"You call me a clumsy loonatic and now you're asking me to dance? Are you serious?" she pauses, "Sure. I'd like that."

Gary extends his hand and Leaf accepts it.

He leads her to the dancefloor.

Solidad steps down the stage first and is replaced by a man with tan skin and brown messy hair named Brock.

"Oh I know that the music's fine, Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun." Brock sang.

"So...Leaf. Wanna go out with me sometimes?" Gary asked.

"Give me one good reason why I should go out with you." Leaf said.

"Laugh and sing, but while we're apart Don't give your heart to anyone" Brock sang.

"Hmm...Cause I'm a god!"Gary smirked.

"I think you didn't hear me. I said a good reason not a total lie." Leaf said.

"But don't forget who's takin' you home And in whose arms you're gonna be." Brock sang.

"Fine. But you can't deny I am hot." Gary said.

Leaf glared at him.

"Cause...um...er...um...I like you...a lot...and I want you to know me better." Gary said.

"Tomorrow. Pick me up at eight o' clock sharp." Leaf replied as she walked away.

"So darlin' save the last dance for me." Brock sang.

Gary did the "boo-yeah" move and unfortunately hit a waiter causing him to throw the food he was holding and it landed on a guest's head.

"FOOD FIGHT!" someone shouted and immediately food started flying everywhere.

"MY WEDDING IT'S...IT'S RUINED!" Mayline shouted before getting hit by a pie on the face.

The food fight lasted for probably 45 minutes.

Mayline was staring into space her eyes twitching.

"Mayline. Honey. Are you...okay?" Reggie asked.

"WHERE IS HE?" Mayline scanned the room.

Her eyes found who she was looking for.

She ran and started stranggling Gary.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Mayline shouted.

Reggie held her back.

Dawn was watching from a side of the room, covered in gravy, cake, and other kinds of food.

'How amusing!' she thought as she smiled to herself.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

It was Barry, the one man band.

"Here!" Barry threw her a yellow towel.

"Thanks!" Dawn said.

Meanwhile...

'What the hell is she doing talking to that freak?' Paul thought as he watched Dawn converse with Barry.

"Looks like you've got a rival my friend." Drew said from behind him.

"Shut up!" Paul growled.

"You look good in that dress." Barry complimented her.

"Uh...thanks." Dawn smiled.

"You know, I always had a thing for you ever since your girl group had its debut performance." Barry said.

Dawn just smiled.

"Let's dance!" Barry said.

"No thanks. I'm not in the mood to dance." Dawn said.

"Come on, babe. Give me a chance." Barry said as he stepped closer.

"Don't call me that and I'm really not feeling up to it." Dawn said as she stepped back and secretly eyed Paul.

"She's with me. Back off!" Paul threatened.

'Why did I just say that?' Paul thought.

Dawn became slightly red.

'I-I'm with him? Say what now!' Dawn thought.

"I'm sorry, man! I didn't know you two were an item. Sorry Dawn." Barry apologized as he backed away.

'An item?' Dawn thought becoming red.

"Thanks..." she said as she looked down at her feet.

"Whatever..." Paul replied.

Dawn looked up and saw there was a shade of red spreading on Paul's face.

Dawn started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Paul asked.

"Red doesn't fit your complexion!" Dawn giggled.

"It fits you..." Paul muttered under his breath.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing." Paul said.

Dawn raised her eyebrow.

"Can we talk?" Paul said.

"We're already talking!" Dawn smiled.

Paul gave her the look.

"Fine. So what'ya wanna talk about?" Dawn asked.

"Come with me." Paul grabbed her wrist and they went downstairs out to the garden.

From outside they can hear Brock singing

"It's a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do." Brock sang.

"Ooh! I can see the Scorpius from here." Dawn said.

"Dawn listen!" Paul said.

"Okay I'm listening." Dawn said.

"Hey baby I think I wanna marry you." Brock sang.

"Dawn, I made the biggest mistake of my life four freaking years ago." Paul said

"And that is..." Dawn said.

"Losing the only girl I ever noticed..." Paul said.

"Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice?" Brock sang.

Dawn got shocked at the answer.

"Can we...um...go back upstairs...its...um...getting chilly." Dawn muttered.

As Dawn was about to leave Paul grabbed her wrist.

"We need to talk."

Dawn stopped.

"For what, Paul? For what?" Dawn asked.

"That night on your birthday down at the beach."

Dawn looked down.

"When I kissed you."

Dawn shivered.

"I knew that..."

"Just say it!" Gardenia shouted.

"Who was that?" Dawn asked.

"Don't mind it." Paul said.

"That I didn't want to lose you!" Paul said.

Dawn froze.

"You don't know how much I got hurt when I did all those terrible things to you. That's all I wanted you to know. You can go if you want." Paul said.

Dawn looked at him and smiled.

Since Paul is about 4 inches taller than her she tiptoed and kissed him.

It was just like that night on the beach only better!

"I don't want to lose you too." Dawn said.

Earlier...

"What are you doing-" Roark was cut off by Gardenia putting her hand over his mouth and pulling him down.

"Shut up! I'm eavesdropping." Gardenia said.

Roark gave her questioning look.

Gardenia pointed towards Dawn and Paul.

"I will let you go if you will be quiet. Deal?" Gardenia said.

Roark nodded and Gardenia let go.

"Hey Gardenia?" Roark said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah?"

"Would you...um...like to get dinner say...tomorrow?" Roark said.

Gardenia smiled and said, "I'd thought you'd never ask!"

Roark returned the smile.

_"I don't want to lose you too." Dawn said._

Gardenia got a remote control with only one big red button and pressed it.

Fireworks of diffrent colors shot through the sky.

There was red, blue, yellow, orange, green and pink!

Dawn and Paul looked at each other and held hands.

**THE END**


End file.
